Megaman Starforce 4: Darkness Awakens
by namo5000
Summary: In the year 2xxx everything is normal in Geo's life once again but now a new enemy appears weilding an aciant force and the leader seems to have some reconition with Geo. What will geo uncover about his life as he defends the Earth against this group?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

-Geo's hair is still messy but dosnt stick up in the back wheres his same jacket but now keeps it unzipped with a white t-shirt emblem necklace reaches to the collar of his wears long jeans that scrunch-up at his shoes which are red and black sneakers. He still wears his visualizer, and his transerver is now a gauntlet that turns into a megabuster during transformation.-

-Mega looks the same but now has bigger armour and the blades in his shoulders are no longer there-

In the year 2xxx technolgy has advanced past expectations thanks to em beinges nicknamed "wizards".  
But sometimes these wizards can get in the wrong hands so to set the line straight there must be a hero but where is this hero? Well...

-Geo's room is the same except the wii has been removed there is a window next to his bed with a ds and some magazines in the window sill. Also theres a megaman poster on the east wall above his stairs-  
-Geo's Room-

Mega: HEY KID WAKE UP!

Geo: zzzzzz...*snork*...Huh?

Mega: Come on get up dont wanna be late for school now do ya?

Geo: OH MAN IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE!

*Geo runs around his room*

Mega: Well yelling it out aint gonna help you lets go.

*geo gets dressed and runs outside*

- EchoRidge looks the same except the Big Wave is a 3 story building and theres a playground between Bud's house and Zach's house-

Geo: Lets go before school starts and ...

Woman: AAAUUUGH HELP THE VENDING MACHINES ON FIRE!

Mega: Whats wrong?

Geo: Sounds like the vending machines on fire lets go.

*Geo runs to vending machine to see it on fire*

Geo:How did this happen?

Woman: Theres a virus in the machine

Geo: Ok ill go get help

*Geo runs behind tree*

Geo: Transcode 003 WaveChange.

*Geo wave changes then runs back to vending machine*

-megaman looks the same as always-

Woman: Megaman?

Megaman: Pulse-In.

*Megaman pulses into the vending machine to see 3 mettaurs*

Megaman: Heres the problem lets go mega.

*Megaman generates a sword and slices through them with ease then falls with his back turned as they explode*

Mega: Well that takes care of them.

Geo: Lets go check to see if everybody is ok.

*Megaman pulses-out*

Geo: Is everybody ok?

Woman: Yeah everybody is fine I think I saw megaman.

Geo: Hmmm well i dont know about that but it looks like everythings ok here.

Mega: GEO CLASS ALREAD STARTED!

Geo: Oh man lets hurry.

*Geo runs to school*

- the school looks the same as mmsf3-

*classroom 5-A*

: Geo your late again i want you to stay and clean the classroom after school.

Geo: Yes ...

*After school*

Geo: I cant believe i have to stay after school and clean the classroom.

Mega: I still dont get why i have to stay.

Geo: Your the one who didnt wake me up on time.

Mega: I TRIED!

Geo: It dosnt count if I dont wake up.

Mega: Whatever thats what you get for being so lazy.

Geo: Why you.

*Meanwhile*

-Secret base-

-The secret base is factory creating objects that are unknown to this point and the main room is a small room with a small stairway leading to the main generator where the boss stands-

-Mainroom-

*there are 3 people standing in the middle of the room Haze,Vick, and X*

Haze  
Age:20  
Looks: Haze has white hair that reach to the bottom of his ears has dark blue eyes and always has a sinister has a large pointed nose and a boney face.

Wears: Haze wears a black coat that hang down to his boots which are violet and he wears a violet-striped black hat that covers his right eye.

Vick  
Age:16

Looks: Vick has shaggy red scarlet hair that touch her shoulders and there is a yellow stripe that runs down each side of her head. She has red eyes and small brown eyebrows.

wears: Vick wears a red shirt with an open yellow jacket that reaches to the bottom of her chest. She also wears yellow cargo shorts and red shoes.

X  
Age: unkown

Looks:Pitch Black eyes and short nose.

Wears: X wears a black-and-white jacket with black pants and boots. X wears black no-finger gloves a black and white hat and a green tattered bandana that covers his mouth.

Haze: Shall we commence the plan boss?

Vick: Yeah im dieing to roll some heads.

?: No. We must first test the hero boy he is our only threat so we must be cautious not to underestimate him. X go cause some havoc that will draw him in then we will se some of this ledgendary power. Try to collect some soul energy while your at it well need alot if we are to move foward.

X : AFFIRMATIVE. TARGET GEO STELAR AQUIRED. LOCATION ECHO RIDGE.

? : Good. As for you Haze and Vick you are excused for today.

Haze: Very well.

Vick: HMMPH I wanted to see some action today.

*Haze, Vick, and X walk out of room*

?: ... Geo your end is near.

Stay tuned to see what X has instore for Geo in chapter 2.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble at the Motor rally

-The next day-  
-Classroom 5A-

*The final school bell goes off*

: Well thats it for today make sure you all do your homework got that Bud?

Bud: Yes

: Excellent, class dismissed.

Mega: Hey you should get that homework done before you forget.

Geo: I wont forget.

Bud: Hey Geo wait up.

Geo: Hi Bud what,s up?

Bud: I got an extra ticket for the motor rally Zack was suppose to go with me but he had other plans you wanna go?

Geo: Howd you get those they were sold out a month ago

Bud: My friend Mach pulled some stringes he,s one of the racers there.

Geo: Awsome I,d love to go.

Bud: Great I,ll see you in an hour then.

-1 hour later-

Geo: Come on Mega lets not keep Bud waiting.

*Geo and Mega hop on the wave bus and go to the motor rally*

-Ticket booth-

Bud: Geo there you are It,s about time you showed up.

Geo: Sorry I,m late lets go in.

Bud: alright just need to get the ticket and um... hmm... uhhh.

Geo: Bud did you lose the tickets?

Bud: Of course not I just misplaced them.

ticket checker: Sir your holding up the line if you dont have your tickets please step aside.

?: Its ok they,re with me.

*A red-headed kid walks up*

Bud: MACH!

Mach: Hey Bud and you must be Geo I,ve heard alot about you nice to meet you im Mach Speed.

-Mach is a red-headed 18 yr old kid whose hair sticks up and has bright red eyes. Mach wears a black jumpsuit with flames rising up to his torso. he also wears black boots and gloves with red spots on the knuckles and palms-

ticket checker: please come in I see you brought friends too please come in come in.

*They all walk into the motor rally*

Geo: Wow its HUGE!

Mach: The Nenco motor rally is one of the largest motor rallies in history.

Geo: Oh I didnt introduce myself yet im Geo Stelar thanks for helping us out.

Mach: No problem I could never turn down a fan.

?: Mach the turbo engine is installed.

Mach: Ah great thanks Turbo.

Geo: Is Turbo your wizard?

*Turbo comes out*

Turbo: I am Turbo I also work as the car's power source with my speed and the turbo engine's power theres no way we,ll lose.

-Turbo is red with white stripes and sorta looks like Magnus from mmsf3 but his top is like the hood of a car he also has small sharkfin-shaped blades on his arms and a black visualizer cmasking his eyes.-

Geo: Whats a turbo engine?

Mach: Its an extreamely powerful engine that,s powered by a wizard in this case Turbo is the perfect match for it.

Geo: Wow thats amazing

Announcer: ATTENTION RACE FANS THE RACE WILL BEGIN SHORTLY RACERS APPROACH THE STARTING LINE.

Mach: Looks like we,re up later guys.

*Mach gets in the car and drives off*

Geo: Come on Bud lets get to our seats.

-Meanwhile on the waveroad X is standing above the cars-

X: MISSION BEGIN. TIME FOR THE FUN TO START.

*X holds a dark orb out and drops it on Mach's car*

Announcer: 3...2...1...GO!

*The cars drive off*

Mach: Great start Turbo you can slow down now.

Turbo: HUURRNG...M-M-MACH... R-RUN...

Mach: Whats that Turbo you ok?

Turbo:AAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH...Time to die...

*Mach's car speeds up*

Mach: Turbo respond respond can you hear me? Slow down.

-

Chapter 2 End

Namo5000: I do own most of the characters in this story and if they are coppied without my permission you will be reported. Mach is the first new character to be introduced and wont be the last keep reading to see what Turbo will do to Mach.


	3. Chapter 3: Sonia on her way

Chapter 3: The Race begins

Geo: Wow look at him go.

Bud: He's already 3 laps ahead of the others.

*Geo's phone rings*

Geo: Browse.

Mach: Geo we have a problem.

Geo: What are you talking about your doing great.

Mach: Forget the race listen Turbo wont respond and I cant stop the car. At this rate the engine will overheat and explode I need you to pulse into the engine and stop it. Ill get as close to you as I can then you can pulse-in got that?

Geo: Every bit Ill be right there.

Mach: Goodluck.

Bud: Where are you going?

Geo: No time to explain stay here.

*Geo jumps over the railing onto the other side*

Geo: Transcode 003 Megaman

*Geo turns into Megaman*

Mega: Here he comes ... NOW!

Geo: Pulse-In

*Geo pulses into the engine*

Geo: Made it

?: What are you doing here?

Geo: TURBO!

-Turbo is now darkly colored-

Turbo: You dont belong here leave at once.

Geo: But Mach is in danger you need to slow down.

Turbo: I know exactly whats happening this must be done.

Geo: But why?

Turbo: I doubt youd get the concept but I'll let you on a little secret once the engine explodes everything within a 100-mile diameter will be engulfed in an inferno.

Geo: WHAT! You cant do that.

Turbo: On the contare it as easy as can be.

Geo: I wont leet that happen I'll stop you even if it means killing you.

Turbo: HEHEHE Your a funny kid you know that?

*A darkly colored Mach appears*

Geo: Mach?

Turbo: Transcode 026 TurboSpeed.

- Turbo speed's body is composed of car parts kinda like a transeformer. He is red with right stripes going up his torso which is made of a small car hood. His arms are made of 2 car doors with a wheel on each elbow there are also wheels on the outer side of his knee.  
The parts that arnt covered are dark grey with light grey stripes going up his sides. He also wears a flame shaped visualizer masking his eyes.-

TurboSpeed: I am TurboSpeed your foolishness will be your downfall.

Geo: His power just shot up but that wont stop me from stoping you.

TurboSpeed: Try.

Geo: Sword

Geo generates a sword and lunges at TurboSpeed then starts swinging which he dodges with ease.

TurboSpeed: Your so slow I could do this with my eyes closed.

Geo: Double long sword.

Geo generates 2 long swords and startes swinging again still unable to hit him.

TurboSpeed: This is sad please atleast TRY to entertain me.

Geo: I'll entertain you alright. Double Mad Vulcan.

Geo generates 2 Mad Vulcan and fires at TurboSpeed who just starts running with Megaman following his movements.

Geo: Dammit hold still.

TurboSpeed: Alright guess I'll end this before you throw a tempet tantrum. FlamingWheels.

TurboSpeed throws 3 Flaming Wheels at Geo all 3 hitting them.

Geo: I cant hit him he's too fast.

Mega: Dont get entiminated he's trying to get to you.

TurboSpeed: Flamming Wheels

TurboSpeed sends three flaming wheels at geo him dodging 2 of them.

Geo: AquaBall

Geo shoots an aquaball at the last wheel extinguishing it.

Geo: Cannon

Geo shoots the last wheel hurling it back at TurboSpeed knocking him backwards. Geo teleports behind TurboSpeed.

Geo: IceKnuckle

Geo punches TurboSpeed while he is still airborn knocking him down to the ground.

TurboSpeed: I gotta give you props you actually hurt me better finish this now then. FlameThrower.

TurboSpeed's left arm turns into aflamethrower and start shooting flames at geo.

Geo: Blizzard.

A blizzard appears freezing the flames weighing TurboSpeed down then runs at him.

Geo: SwordFighter.

Geo starts slashing TurboSpeed then TurboSpeed smashes the ice off his hand.

TurboSpeed: Enough playing around. MowDown.

TurboSpeed turns into a car and drives toward Geo who jumps over him.

Geo: TailWind.

A large wind starts speeding TurboSpeed up.

TurboSpeed: Cant stop.

TurboSpeed crashes into a wall.

Geo: Tsunami

Geo summons a tsunami and sends it at TurboSpeed.

TurboSpeed: Auugghh

*TrboSpeed turns back into Turbo*

Turbo: M-Megaman I-I didnt mea...

*Turbo collapses*

Geo: Turbo!

Mega: Relax he's just unconsious

Geo: Lets turn off the engine

*Geo starts punching in codes*

Geo: That should do it lets go check on Mach.

*Geo pulses-out*

Announcer: AND THE WINNER IS ... DEX GAN.

Geo: Good to see your ok sorry I cost you the race.

Mach: Hey forget that no victory is worth dieing for.

Geo: But I-

Mach: Geo you saved my life if you need anything just ask.

Geo: Thanks lets get back to Bud he's probably wondering where I am right now.

*Geo and Mach walk back to Bud*

Bud: Hey its about time you got back what took you so long.

Geo: We ran into a little trouble.

Bud: What kind and Mach what happened you were doing so good.

Turbo: I'm afraid that I am to blame.

Mach: Turbo your awake.

Turbo: Sorry about the trouble I caused I dont know what happened.

Geo: Dont sweat it your back to normal now so everythings fine right Mega?

Mega: ...

Geo: Mega.

Mega: Huh? Oh sorry I zoned off. Lets go ont you have homework to do?

Geo: Oh yeah I forgot.

Mach: Hey how would you guys like a free ride home?

Geo and Bud: YEAH!

Mach: Alright then lets go.

*Everybody gets in except Mega who stops then looks back*

Geo: Mega lets go

Mega: Coming

*Mega materializes and they drive off. When there gone X comes out of the shadows where Mega was looking*

X: MISSION ACCOMPLISHED MUST GO REPORT TO BOSS.

*X walks off*

-Dark Factory. Main Room-

?: X your back I trust your mission was a sucess?

X: Afformative. Unfortunatly I was unable to aquire the core fragment.

?:That is fine we can pick it up later tell how the mission went.

X: He has remarkable streangth he will be a tough foe.

?: I see well done X you are excused for now.

Vick: Boss we got a new lead.

?: Do we now?

Vick: Yes. There is a grand opening near Echo Ridge tomarro I bet well find him there.

?: Interesting Vick I want you to go and draw him out of Echo Ridge theres something I need to pick up there

Vick: Finally some fun.

*Vick walks out of room*

?: ... *chuckles to self.

-The Next Day. Geo's Living Room-

*Geo and mega are watching the news*

News Reporter: And in other news world famouse Sonia Strumm will be holding her concert at the grand opening of Alondite Park this evening.

Mega: So Sonia is coming by this way.

Geo: Looks like it we should go say hi. It must have been like 2 yrs since we last saw her.

Mega: Your not gunna choke this time are you.

Geo: What do you mean? I dont know what your talking about.

Mega: Haha alright come on lets head over there.

Geo: Wait for me.

*They both run to the wave liner where Luna, Bud, and Zack are waiting* 

-Luna now wears a blue shirt and red pants. Zack no longer wears his backpack and wears tan pants-

Luna: Well well look who it is what are you doing here?

Geo: Were about to go down to Alondite Park.

Luna: Great we are too were just waiting for Bud to get here.

Bud: WAIT DONT LEAVE WITHOUT ME.

Luna: About time you got here.

Bud: *Pant Pant* ...sorry...I...overslept.

Luna: Well atleast your here now ... here comes the wave liner.

*Everybody gets in the wave liner and head down to Alondite Park with Vick sitting on the Big Wave in a kick-back position watching them leave*

Vick: This is going to be fun.

CHAPTER 3 END

Namo5000: I spent 2 months on this chapter so please R&R it makes me want to continue thanks to all my readers and shadow axel.


	4. Chapter 4: Sonia returns

Chapter 4: Sonia returns

*the wave liner arrives at Alondite Park*

Luna: So this is Alondite Park.

Geo: The air smells so clean.

Bud: I hope we get to see Sonia soon.

Luna: Right Bud you come with me Zack go look around with Geo.

*Luna and Bud walk off*

Geo: Lets go look around.

*Geo and Zack start looking around until they stop at a large tree*

Geo: Look at the size of this tree.

Zack: This must be the alpha tree.

Pedia: The alpha tree is the largest natural tree. It stands at 5'000 ft and has a diameter of 500 ft.

Geo: Wow thats amazing.

*Luna and Bud walk up*

Luna: I'm guessing you didn't find her either.

Geo: Nope. Mabey were early?

?: Geeeeoooooooo.

Geo: Huh?

*Geo turns around to see Sonia running towards Geo at full steam but trips landing on Geo and stands up brushing herself off helping Geo up*

Sonia: Oops sorry about that what are you doing here I missed you.

Geo: We wouldn't miss an opportunity like this.

Luna: Ugh.

Bud: SONIA ITS SOO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN.

Zack: I GOT YOUR NEW ALBUM YOUR AMAZING.

Sonia: Aww I missed you guys too.

*Sonia's transerver goes off*

Sonia: Oh I gotta go but I'll catch up with you guys later see you at the concert.

*Sonia walks off*

Luna: Lets get something to eat.

Bud: Yeah I'm starving.

*Everybody sits down and starts eating then finish*

?: Sonia? Soooniiaaa.

Geo: Lee?

Lee: Geo is that you? Good to see you.

Geo: You too whats wrong with Sonia?

Lee: Oh right shes gone missing and we need to go over the lyrics. Shes nowhere to be found.

Geo: So shes not here?

Lee: We checked every square inch she just disappeared.

Geo: Sounds like she's on the wave road.

Lee: What did you say?

Geo: Nothing. Dont worry Lee I'll find her.

Lee: Thanks Geo dont let me down.

Geo: Bye. Alright Mega you know what to do. Wave change 003 Megaman.

*Geo turns into Megaman and heads toward the wave station*

-Sonia's Pov-

*Sonia is walking on the wave-road as harpnote*

Lyra: Remind me again whe were skipping rehersal again.

Sonia: I just need to clear my head...

Lyra: This is about your mother isnt it?

*Sonia wipes her eyes*

Sonia: Mabey alittle...

*Sonia takes out a picture of herself and her mother*

Lyra: She really was beutiful.

Sonia: Yeah...

Vick: Aww such a heart felt moment almost makes me want to cry.

Sonia: Who are you and what do you want?

Vick: I'm Vick and your going to help me out with something.

Sonia: What?

Vick: Lure in that little friend of yours.

Sonia: Geo.

Vick: So thats his name you learn something everyday huh?

Sonia: ...

Vick: Well lets get a move on.

Sonia: And why would I go with you?

*Vick throws 2 electrical rings binding Sonia's hands and legs*

Vick Does that answer your question now lets go.

*Vick picks up Sonia and walks off with her*

Sonia: Geeeeooooooo

-Chapter 4 End-


	5. Chapter 5:Ore

-Geo's Pov-

Geo: Ok lets start looking ove-

*Geo's phone goes off*

Vick: Hello Geo.

Geo: Who are you?

Vick: We can introduce ourselves later but first I have something you might want to see.

Geo: SONIA!

Sonia: Geo its a trap dont worry about me I'm fine.

Vick: For now. If you want her to live meet me at the alpha tree and come alone if I see anybody else shes done for.

Geo: Crap.

Mega: You heard Sonia its a trap.

Geo: I know but I cant just let her die. Lets go.

Mega: Fine.

-Sonia's Pov-

*Sonia is bonded in a cage surrounded by viruses*

Sonia: I need to get out of here...

*Sonia starts to sing to herself*

Mettaur: Miiiiii

Sonia: Oh you like that? Ill sing you some more but first you need to do me a favor.

-Geo's Pov. Alpha tree comp-

Vick: Looks like you showed up.

Geo: Wheres Sonia?

Vick: Beyond that room but first I need you to do something.

Geo: Hm?

Vick: You see within this tree is a powerful item which we need. I want you to blow a hole through this tree. I tried it myself but no luck.

Geo: Is she safe?

Sonia: She couldn't be safer now do as I say.

Geo: Gigacannon.

*Geo blows a hole through the alpha tree*

Geo: There now release Sonia.

Vick: I think I'll keep her a while longer you seem pretty useful.

Geo: You dirty-

Sonia: GEO!

*Sonia runs into the room with a trail of viruses behind her*

Vick: Howd you get out. Ooo you just gave me an idea.

*Vick holds out her hand sending a blackened lightning at Sonia*

Sonia: Auuughh

Geo: SONIA!

*Geo runs to Sonia*

Geo: You bitch.

?: Release meeee...

Geo: Huh?

?: Let me take over I'll help you.

Sonia: AAAAAAAAAAAIIIEEEE

Geo: SONIA. Are you ok?

*Sonia is now in dark colores*

Sonia: ... Couldn't be better.

Geo: Are you sure you dont seem like yorself.

Sonia: Vick I'll handle this.

*A dark lyra appears*

Sonia: Wavechange Harpnote.

*Harpnote changes to dark colores*

Geo: What do you mean?

Sonia: Enough talk.

-Battle Start-

Sonia: Virus note . Sonia sings summoning a hotrider which charges at Geo and hits him.

Geo: Whats gotten into you?

Sonia: A cord. Sonia strums her guitar sending a note which Geo dodges.

Geo: Talk to me.

Sonia: ...Geo?..Auuugh...  
Trap Song. Sonia sends guitar strings at Geo and sends notes down the cords hitting Geo.

Geo: I wont fight you Sonia please wake up.

Sonia: Still being defiant huh? Well lets see how you feel after this.

Sonia: A giant amplifier appears behind Sonia which she plugs her guitar into.

Geo: ... If you really are willing to do this then kill me already get it over with.

Sonia: Fine then I gue-

*Sonia's face turns into a confused look*

Real Sonia: NNNGGGGGHHH G-GET OUT OF M-M-MY B-BODY.

*Sonia's eyes turn black again*

Dark Sonia: I though I had you under control stay quite. Now then where were we?

*Sonia is about to strum her guitar then her eyes turn big and white*

Dark Sonia: A-AUGH.  
Sonia looks down to see a sword in her side.

Real Sonia: Get out of my body.  
Sonia pushes the blade in deeper forcing the darkness out and the guitar strings come back.

Geo: SONIA

*Geo runs to Sonia but Vick steps infront of him*

Vick: Mabey I'll just kill you now.

?: Thats enough.

*A mysterious man appears holding two dark orbs*

Vick: Boss.

Mega: I didn't expect you to come here.

?: So you remember me then how nice. Vick we got what we came for lets go.

Vick: Grrr youll pay for this boy.

Geo: You did this to her HRRAAAA

*Geo charges at the man trying to punch him but then a strange figure appears infront of him and punches Geo in the gut with him falling on his side*

?: Thank you Namo.

Namo: Dont mention it.

Geo: W-who are y-you?

?: Ah right well I guess you should know who I am at this point. My name is Ore.

Geo's thoughts: Ore? Why does that sound so familiar?

Ore: You look confused do you remember me? Dont worry it will all be clear in time. Vick Namo lets go.

*the group disappears leaving Geo unconsious and Sonia bleeding*

Geo: O-Ore.

*Namo has orange black vertically striped armour with a strange mark on his chest. He has white gloves with black gauntlet blades running up his arms. His boots are white with black anklets. His helmet is dark orange with a white diamond shape oring on top where his hair flows out. He also has a cape black on the outside and orange on the inside*

*Ore is around his 17s he has two lines runing his face.[A/N yes like itachi]. Smokey black shaggy hair that reaches his ear loaves. He wears a black t-shirt grey jeans and white sneakers*

-Chapter 5 end-

Namo5000: This chapter was focused mainly on the introduction of the leader ore and namo. please R&R and stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6: The Wicked Haze

Chapter 6: The Wicked Haze

-Later on the day of the incident. Hospital room 3C-

*Geo's eyes begin to slowly open to see he's in a hospital room with a desk with food on it and a tv above his head. He then look in the cornor to seeSonia asleep in a chair with her side bandaged up*

Geo: Sonia...

Sonia: ZZZZZ ... *yawn* Geo? OH GEO YOUR AWAKE!

Geo: Um yeah what happened to your side?

Sonia: Just a cut but forget about me its you I'm worried about.

Geo: Why are you here you should be at the concert.

Sonia: Forget about the concert I cancelled it. I'm so sorry about what happened if it wasn't for me then you wouldn't be...

Geo: It wasn't your fault. I was the one who gave them what they wanted...

Sonia: As long as your fine then.

*Sonia runs out of the room*

Sonia: HEY GUYS HE'S AWAKE.

*Geo now alone in the room*

Geo thinking: Who was that guy? and how did he know me? and that other guy namo he was too powerful to be human... Whats going on?

*Sonia, Luna, Bud, Zack, Pat, Hope, and Kevin all run into the room asking him questions about what happened and if he is ok*

Doctor: Excuse me but I'm going to have to speak to Geo alone. 

Kevin: Dont take too long.

Hope: Please take care of him.

*Everybody leaves the room leaving Geo and the doctor alone*

Doctor: So your awake how do you feel?

Geo: I've felt better.

Doctor: I see... when you were in the alphatree did you feel weird in anyway?

Geo: Weird how?

Doctor: Do you know what the point of the alpha tree was?

Geo: ...

Doctor: I know your secret you dont need to hide anything from me.

Geo: Your asking alot of questions. What did you say your name was again?

Doctor: You can call me Haze.

Geo: How do you know so much about me?

Haze: Well I'm a doctor I'm suppose to study my patiants... I think you should stay here a while longer.

Geo: Why?

Haze: We need to run a few more tests on you.

Geo: But I feel fine.

Haze: Trust going home now could be bad for your health.

Geo: Well if you say so.

Haze: I need to go I suggest you get some rest.

Geo: Alright then.

*Geo rolls over and begins o fall asleep and Haze gets up and walks towads the door but stops looks back at Geo and reverts tto his normal form slyly smiling*

-The Next Day-

Doctor: Ok Geo all your tests seem to be nrmal you can go home now.

Geo: Wait wheres my normal doctor?

Doctor: I am your normal doctor but I was running late so I had my assistant see you

Geo: You mean Haze?

Doctor: Theres nobody here by that name.

Geo: Something isnt right. Mega I think we should get home.

Mega: Hmmm

*Geo runs out of the building and heads to the wave liner*

Wave driver: Where to?

Geo: Echo Ridge.

Wave driver: Sorry cant take you there.

Geo: What why?

Wave liner: Theres been an incident. Take the east road and you'll get there in no time.

Geo: Lets hurry Mega somethings happening down there I know it.

*Geo takes the east road and begins to see one of the buildings in Echo Ridge*

Geo: Where *Huff* there *Huff* *Huff*.

*As Geo gets over the hill he sees that Echo Ridge is in ruins and sees his house half smashed*

Geo: Oh no.

*Geo runs to his house and breaks down the door*

Geo: Mom dad?

*Geo sees Hope bent over on her knees then turns around holding a stick*

Hope: DONT YOU COME ANY CLOS-. GEO?

*She runs toward Geo crying*

Geo: What happened wheres dad.

Hope. H-H-HE'S I-IN THERE.

*Geo walks into his fathers room to see him laying on the bed*

Geo: DAD?

Kevin: Geo is that you?... Thank goodness...your... ok.

Geo: What happened?

Kevin: I dont know... it came... so... quickly. Stay away ...from the... door there still... out there *Cough* *cough*.

Geo: DAD? DAD WAKE UP.

Kevin: ...ZZZZZ.

Mega: He's asleep.

*Geo hears a scream outside*

Geo:Did you hear that?

Mega: It came from outside.

*Geo runs outside and hears screaming which he runs to and sees Taurus Flame, HarpNote, Gemini Spark, and a few other people surrounded by humanoid shadow figures*

Bud: Theres too many of them.

Pat: Were not going to last long like this.

Sonia: Wheres Geo already?

Geo: GUYS!

Bud: GEO BEHIND YOU!

*Geo turns to see two shadow figures which charge and swipe at him but ducks and blasts them away with a cannon*

Geo: What are these things.

Rey: We dont know help us out.

-Battle start-

-Geo-

Geo: Maching gun.  
Geo's hand turns into a machine gun blowing away 3 shadowfigures.

Geo: Sword  
Geo's right hand turns into a sword and slices up 5 shadow figures.

-Bud-

Bud: Ox tackle  
Bud charges at a group of shadow figures smashing all of them.

Bud: Flaming punch:

Bud's left hand becomes engulfed in a flame and smahes 4 other shadowfigures.

-Pat/Rey-

Pat: Elec sword

Pat's arm turns into an elec sword and slice up to shadow figures.

Rey: Rocket knuckle  
Rey shoots his right fist at a row of shadow figures blowing them all up.

-Sonia-

Sonia: A cord  
Sonia starts strumming her guitar killing 3 shadow figures.

Sonia: Heartnote  
Sonia sends a large heart note at a group of shadowfigures causing them all to explode.

-Battle end-

*Another wave of shadowfigures appear*

Geo: Theres too many of them.

Bud: What do we do now?

?: Wicked Flame

?:Holy Light

?:Acid Lazer

*The 3 attacks combine blowing away a large groupe of shadow figures*

Geo: Huh?

*Geo looks back to see AcidAce, JackCorvus, and QueenVirgo standing on one of the roofs*

Ace: Long tme no see Geo

Geo: ACE!

Jack: Looks like you ran into a bit of trouble

Tia: Guess its up to us to save the day again.

*The shadowfigures begn to act strangly and walk away*

Geo: Where are they going?

Ace: There retreating...

* Everyody reverts to their human form*

Geo: So what are you guys doing here?

Ace: We heard something was going on and we came to make sure everybody was alright...Wheres your father?

Geo: ...Hes hurt...

Ace: Well lets get him to a hospital show me where he is first.

*Walks toward his house*

Geo:This way...

*Everybody follows Geo to his house and to his fathers room but when he opens the door he sees Haze standing next to Kevin*

Haze: So we meet again.

Geo: Who are you?

Haze: You dont remember? Im Haze.

Geo: You were the one in my room.

Mega: I knew I sensed dark waves coming from that guy.

Haze: The darkness gives me the ability to take any shape or form... Now let me show you how powerul darkness is... But who should I test it on? Oh how about your father?

*Haze turns around and a dark ball of power appears in his hand*

Geo: STAY AWAY FROM HIM!

Haze: Too late.

*Haze thrusts his hand down on Kevin and Geo closes his eyes filling the house with a loud scream*

-CHAPTER 6 END-

Namo5000: Sorry I was late too much homework this week. Anyway Ill try to get the next chapter up this weekend so please R&R... Or else :)


	7. Chapter 7: The truth about Geo's past

*Geo begins to hesitantly open his eyes to see X holding Haze by his wrist*

Haze: X what are you doing here?

X: Master Ore requires you emidiatly.

Haze: Heh looks like you got lucky kid but next time their will be no distractions.

*Haze and X disapear*

Ace: Who were those people?

Geo: We dont know...

Mega thinking: So its finally begun...

Geo: Mega is something wrong?

Mega: Hmm? Oh its nothing.

Ace: Well we better get you guys out of this place.

Bud: But where are we suppose to go?

Ace: We want you to come to WAZA we you will stay there for the time being.

Sonia: Well I guess I should go then.

Ace: Actually we want you to come too your a target and besides we'll need all the help we can get... We should get Kevin to a doctor. I'll call an ambulance.

*Ace calls an ambulance and sits down to talk with Geo*

Geo: ... Ace?

Ace: Yeah?

Geo: Do you know about the alpha tree.

Ace: Actually I just heard of it apparently it was made as a defense system we just dont know what for.

-Geo's flashback. Alpha Tree-

Geo: GigaCannon.

*Geo blows a hole through the tree*

Geo: There I did what you said now let Sonia go.

-flashback 2-

*Ore holding 2 black orbs*

Ore: Vick lets go we got what we need.

- Flashback end-

Geo: ...

Ace: Is something bothering you?

Geo: No...

Ace: Well looks like the ambulance is here lets go.

*Geo and Hope get in the ambulance and everybody else gets in the WAZA helicopter*

Geo: Hang on Dad.

*The ambulance arrives at the hospital and takes Kevin to his room*

Kevin: ...Geo? Hope?

Geo: DAD YOUR AWAKE.

Kevin: Looks like it...

*Kevin tries sitting up but falls in pain*

Kevin: AAAUUUHHH!

Hope: Dont strain yourself.

Geo: What happened out there?

Kevin: Those creatures came... they destroyed our homes... hurt the people... I tried to stop them but...

Geo: Oh... Dad do you know someone named Ore.

Kevin: Ore?... Hope what do you think?

Hope: -nod-.

Geo: Whats going on?

Kevin: A while ago just after you were born we used to live in a small town. We were peaceful but one day... they came.

Geo: Who?

Kevin: They called themselves the awakeners. They came and destroyed our town. Like they did at home. But they were after something... they wanted you.

Geo: ...

Kevin: Most of us managed to escape but some disapeared during the attack we still dont know what happened to them their were 4 of them Vick, Haze, X, and... Ore.

Geo thinking: So those other people I met were...

Kevin: Theres... still more... Ore use... to... be-

*Kevin collapses*

Nurse: WERE LOSING HIM.

Kevin: Geo... Hope please... leave me... I dont... want you... to... see me... like this...

Doctor: It would be better if you left for a bit.

Geo: Ok...

*Geo and Hope leave the room and sit in the lobby waiting*

-2 Hours Later-

Doctor: Hope... Geo...

Hope: Is he ok?

Doctor: We dont know were going to see what happens for now. Please feel free to see him.

*Geo and Hope walk in to see Kevin with his eyes barely open*

Geo: Dad... No...

Kevin: Geo... Hope... thank you... but... this... might be... the... end...

Geo: No your going to get through this just hang on.

Hope: Oh Kevin...

?: Stand aside.

*Ore walks in and pushes Geo away*

Kevin: Ore? How... are you... here? Your... dead...

Ore: No but you will be if you dont stop wasting your energy shut up.

*Ore's hand becomes covered in a white flame*

Ore: Hold still this will only hurt for a second...

*Ore places his hand on Kevin's chest*

Kevin: Aaaaauuuuggghh

*Kevin passes out*

Geo: DAD. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?

Ore: I saved him. He will wake up in an hour treat to his wounds then.

Geo: Thank you but why would you help us?

Ore: That is my buisness. This dosn't mean this is over enjoy my favor it will be the last help you get from me.

*Ore walks out of the building and Ace comes in with some doctors*

Ace: Geo its time to go.

Doctor: Visiting time is over please if you would excuse me.

Geo: Ok come on Mega time to go.

*Geo and Hope follow Ace to the car which takes them to WAZA*

Ace: Hope your room is down that hall Geo your room is here with the others.

*Ace opens up Geo's door to his room which is a small grey room with 7 beds where Bud, Pat, Zack, Mach, Luna, and Sonia are as well*

Pat: GEO YOUR BACK.

*Everybody swarms Geo asking him questions except for Sonia who stays still*

Ace: You guys should get to bed youll need your rest for tomarro.

Mach: I still dont get why I'm here.

Geo: Mach your here too?

Mach: Unfortunatly I had to cancel a race. Oh well there must be good reason. 

Ace: Well you guys should get to bed you have a big day tomarro.

*Everybody goes too bed except for Geo who lies awake* 

Geo: ...

*Geo reaches down into his shirt and pulls out his pendant staring at the design*

Sonia: ... Geo are you awake too?

Geo: Cant sleep huh? 

.Sonia: No... Why is this happening to us?

Geo: I dont know...

Sonia: Well goodnight

*Sonia rolls over and falls asleep while Geo gets one more look at the pendant then looks out the window to space then falls asleep*

-CHAPTER 7 END-

Namo: This is another chapter focused around Ore and the story plot hope you liked it please R&R.


	8. Chapter8: Invasion at Waza

-Later that night. Secret Base-

Haze: You wished to see me Master?

Ore:Yes. Tell me what gave you the idea that you could go attack the enemy without my orders.

Haze: All weve done so far is toy with them we are losing time.

Ore: You dare question me? I am fully aware of our schedual and what if one of the people you attacked was the awakener?

Haze: I-I... I'm sorry...

Ore: Very well.

Haze: But what now?

Ore: Seems athough we have some new competition... We should see if they are up to it... I want you to take our new recruit and show him the ropes but this time leave every last one alive.

Haze: Very well.

-Meanwhile. WAZA-

*Geo wakes up to the sound of the loudspeaker turning on-

Loudspeaker: Geo, Bud, Pat, Sonia, and Mach please report to Central Command-

Geo: I wonder what Ace wants.

Mach: We better go

-Every body gets up and heads towards the Command Center where Ace,Tia,Jack, and Goodall are waiting-

Goodall: Geo is that you? Youve gotten so tall. What a big boy you are.

Geo: uuhhhh.

Goodall: Thank you Megers for taking care of him.

Mega: Can you stop calling me Megers?

Goodall: What do you mean?

Ace: Dr. Goodall you wanted to tell Geo something?

Goodall: Oh right... Ace do you want to tell them?

Ace: Umm ok? Well anyway so far we have noticed a pattern it seems athough this group is only attacking large attractions first the motterally then the Alpha Tree and now Echo Ridge.

Geo: ...

Ace: We have also noticed that all power around these areas have recently gone out. We believe that their plan is to wipe out all electricity around the globe and throw the world into chaos.

Bud: But what can we do? We dont know where they are.

Ace: Ive already thought of that. Ive picked several locations where they might strike next. Tia, Bud, and Mach I want you to go to Hiltra. Jack, Pat, and me will go to the Grentu Desert. Geo, Sonia, and... We seem to be missing a person... Oh well she'll turn up soon but for now Geo and Sonia you will go to Notoso. You will alll report over these walkie-talkies if you notice anything stramge.

*The room turns to a red tint and begins to flash then a siren goes off*

LoudSpeaker: Security breach security breach all WAZA troops stop the intruders on the outskirts of WAZA.

Ace: Lets go!

*Everybody runs outside to see Haze and his shadowfigure army*

Haze: So we meet again.

Geo: Haze!

Ace: Stand back Geo.

Haze: He's right Geo some people can be very dangerouse *chuckle*.

Ace:What are you doing here?

Haze: Awww I only wanted to play.

Ace: Enough talk your not getting to me or anybody else. Everybody wave change. Wave change Acid Ace!

Geo: Wave change Megaman!

Sonia: Wave change Harp Note!

Pat: Wave change Gemini Spark!

Bud: Wave change Taurus Flame!

Mach: Wave change Turbo Speed!

Geo: Mach you can wave change?

Mach: Turbo taught me after you left now everybody attack!

-Battle start-

*Bud, Mach, Tia*

Bud: Collasol Fist.

Bud's hand grows and catches on fire as he smashes both fists into the ground causing small eruptions killing 7 shadow figures

Mach: Mow Down.

Mach turns into a car and runs over 5 shadow figures

Tia: Holy Light.

Tia spins around killing 8 surrounding shadow figures with light.

*Pat, Jack, Ace*

Pat: Elec sword.

Pat slashes 3 shadow figures.

Rey: Thunder fist.

Rey shoots his fist at 4 shadow figures killing them

Jack: Wicked Flame.

Jack flies in the air and throws fire balls at multiple shadow figures.

Ace: Rapid Fire.

Ace shoots multiple shadow figures with his gun killing 10 of them.

*Geo and Sonia*

Geo: Wide wave.

Geo shoots a wide wave killing 6 shadow figures.

Sonia: Free style.

Sonia begins strumming random notes firing notes at 5 shadow figures killing them.

Ace: I think thats it.

Haze: Not quite.

*Haze raises his hand and surrounds each person in a sphere of darkness*

Haze: Now you see the attack I'm using now is more of torter then an attack. Now the tighter I close my hand so too does the sphere but what happens if I close my fist completerly?

Ace: No!

Haze: Dont worry I'll give you another 3 seconds to live... 3...

Pat: Stop!

Haze: ...2...

Sonia: Please.

Haze: ...1...

Geo: AAAAAAHHHHH.

-Chapter 8 End-

Namo5000: Finally my computer is fixed well I hope you liked it please read and review bye.


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayal

Namo5000: Hey people this is namo5000. Well Ive been thinking and I think I'm going to be changing the way the story is written to add more detail hope you guys dont mind.

Wolfe: I dont think it will be a big problem.

Namo5000: Who the hell are you? How did you get in my house?

Wolfe: Found a key under your doormat.

Namo5000: What do you want or I'll call the police.

Wolfe: Calm down I want to help you with your story.

Namo5000: My story is fine I dont need help.

Wolfe: Trust me I've read it and theres alot of room for improvement.

Namo5000: Well if your really serious then show me what you can do. Enjoy the story ladies and gents

* Just as Haze's hand is about to close 3 shurikens fly down at him sticking his palm, fore-arm, and shoulder causing him to lose his grip and lower the dark force-fields then a girl jumps off the roof and lands feet first*

Is everybody alright?

said the young teen.

Kote!

yelled Ace in a joyful shock.

Who is she?

said Geo both happy and confused.

She's the last member.

said Ace.

Well lets see now theres 10 of you and one of me hardly fair if you ask me.

said Haze mockingly as he turned his back.

He's gaurd is lowered nows your chance.

said Mega.

Right.

Said Geo

*Geo's hand turns into a sword and he jumps in the air about to hit Haze but is stopped as a figure appears and catches the blade with his hand*

Solo!

Yelled Geo.

*Solo punches Geo in the gut making him back off*

What are you doing?

Yelled Geo.

Isnt it ovious? Solo is our new recruit and a good one at that.

Says Haze slyly

I got to say I didn't expect to meet you here. Haze shall we go now?

Says solo calmly

We might as well were outnumbered at the moment.

Says Haze

I understand... Geo we will meet again.

says Solo

*Haze snaps his fingers and Solo and him dissapear*

Solo... one of them?... It just dosn't make any sense...

says Geo slowly.

I dont understand it either but if we dont hurry we wont get another chance to make him pay.

Says Ace.

So we finish what we planned at first?

Says Bud.

Yes. Everybody on the wave train we have to hurry we find what they want and we take it. Geo, Sonia Kote will be traveling with you. Now everybody lets go.

says Ace as he points to the wave train and every group gets on a different train.

- Geo, Sonia, Kote. Wave train.-

so who exactly are you?

Says Sonia

My name is Kote. I'm a ninja hired by WAZA to help with a mission.

Says Kote

But your just a kid. Wheres your Mom and Dad?

askes Geo.

Their gone they abandoned me.

Says Kote emotionlessly.

I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked.

Says Geo.

Dont be.

Says Kote.

* The bus stops and the 3 get off the bus*

-Nosotro is a french looking town with Cafe's and other French stuff-

Wow I've never been anywhere like this

Nosotros is known for it's popular sights and towns.

Says Kote.

* A man walks by and Sonia grabs him by the arm and stops him*

Excuse me sir sorry to bother you but do you know a famouse attraction around here?

Askes Sonia.

Well their is a historical monument down the street you might like it there

says the man.

Thank you sir.

says Sonia

* The 3 walk off down the street and when they go around the corner and are out of sight Vick comes out and walks to the man*

Thank you for your sevices dont worry you'll get your money

Says Vick.

I better acting like that is hard.

Says the man.

-Meanwhile. Gentru Dessert-

*Jack, Pat, and Ace are trudging through the desert*

So if this place is abandoned then why sre we here?

Askes Bud.

A long time ago their was a scientist who did his research in the middle of this desert but was buried in a sandstorm. We recently got notice of some energy waves coming from here.

Says Ace.

So you think this place may still be optional?

Askes Bud.

We'll find out when we get there.

Says Ace.

-Meanwhile. Nosotros-

* Geo, Sonia, and Kote arrive at a street where their is a crowd which they walk toward to see a female fire breather*

This is what he was talking about?

Says Kote.

She's not bad mabey we should stay a bit.

Says geo as they sit down.

- 2 hours later-

So I guess we should head back now

I dont think you should that place should be in ruins by now.

Says the fire breather.

What do you mean?

Askes Geo cautiously.

Why you didn't notice. Id think a member of WAZA could tell a diversion when they see one.

Says the fire breather.

You mean-

Says Geo but is cut off.

Yes this was all a trick I cant believe you guys didn't even recognise my.

Says the fire breather as she takes off her dancing clothes revealing her normal clothes.

Vick!

Says Geo shocked.

Contats you figured it out... Well I'd better go X might need help wiping the rest of the people out bye.

Says Vick mickingly as she dissapears.

Guys lets go!

Says Geo as they run back.

Wolfe: Well how was that?

Namo5000: Not bad mabey I'll let you stay.

Wolfe: Great but first we'll need to talk about my payment.

Namo5000: Woah woah woah I'm not paying you.

Wolfe: What? Then I want my story back.

Namo5000: Alright then I'll just call the police and have them arrest you for breaking and entering.

Wolfe: No no no please dont.

Namo5000: Then I guess you should keep up the good work if you want to stay out of jail.

Wolfe: ... This is black-mail.

Namo5000: I know :) . Hope you liked the story guys took alot of thinking.

Wolfe: But I did all the work.

Namo5000: Quite. Please R&R and stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10: the Ilhumu

*when the group gets back to townsquare they see it in ruins*

Not again...  
groans Sonia

Who would of thought they'd be capable of something like this...  
says Kote

HELP!  
cries a man from down the street

Over there!  
sais Geo

*the 3 run down the street and turn left to see Vick and X standing infront on an oldman backed by a group of citizens*

Now I'll say it again where is the ilhuma?  
asks Vick

I-I dont kn-know studders the old man

Very well then sighs Vick

Vick pulls out a pistol and shoots one of the citizens

Do you remember now?  
asks Vick

Damn I cant wave-change here... guess I have no choice says the old man to himself

I'm sorry I couldn't here you what was that?  
asks Vick

H-Here take it...  
says the old man as he takes a dark orb out and holds it out to Vick.

STOP!  
yells Geo as they run down the street.

Vick kicks the old man in the ribs making him drop the orb and Vick puts her foot on it.

Hand it over Vick says Vick

Do you really think you can best me?  
asks Vick

you have no idea says Kote

-Battle start-

Kote: Kote pulls out a katana from her back.

Vick: Are you absolutly sure?  
Takes out 2 desert eagle pistols.

Kote: You've caused enough damage here Vick.

Vick: Just please try and entertain me.

Kote: I'll do more than just that.  
Charges toward Vick.

Vick: Alrighty then.  
Begins firing at Kote but dodges the bullets.

Kote: Takes a swing at Vick but is dodged and is returned with a blow to the gut then a sweep kick.

Kote: Gets up and starts swinging at Vick who dodges most of the swing while the others give her cuts on her arms and legs.

Vick: Not bad chick.  
Jumps back and starts firing at Kote who dodges the bullets.

Kote: Your weak.  
Runs at Vick.

Vick: And your overconfident.  
Slides under Kote and kicks Kote flying across the street thn starts walking to her.

Kote: Kicks herself back up and throws 5 shurikens at vick who calmly dodges.

Vick: Sad.  
Fires a round at Kote's stomach.

Kote: Huurngg.  
Falls on her knees holding her stomach.

Vick: I told you not to interfere...  
Walks up to Kote and holds points a gun at her forehead.  
...And now you will die.

Kote: ...

Vick: Pulls the trigger and tips Kote backwards dead.

Geo: KOTE!

Vick: Turns around and walks off but stops at the sound of a poof and turns around to see Kote's body go up in smoke and be replaced with a log.  
A doppledangler?  
Looks up to see Kote diving down toward Vick with 2 kunai knives.

Kote: Lands infront of Vick who tries to shoot her but teleports behind Vick puts her arm behind her back and holds the knife to her neck.

Vick: You were holding back on me... *chuckles*... alright I give.

-Battle end-

Not bad you gave quite the show... here take this says Vick as she tosses a black orb to Kote.

What is this?  
askes Kote

Its called an Ilhuma do me a favor and hold on to it for me.

Why would you give this to me?  
askes Kote

Oh dont worry I'll be back to take it again. Well see you later.

*Vick disappears and Geo and sonia run up to Kote*

Are you alright?  
asks Sonia

I'm... fine it was... nothing.  
pants Kote

Are you kidding you got shot how are you ok?.  
says Geo

Well you dont need to worry about me I can handle myself.  
says Geo

Either way your with us now so we'll take care of you.  
says Sonia.

Hey you guys.  
Says the oldman as he walks up.

Hey what are you still doing here?  
askes Geo.

I came to thank the heroes who saved my townspeople. Allow me to introduce myself I'm Gagoma.

Wait I've heard of you your the world famouse swordmaster.  
Says Kote

The very same.

So who is he?  
asks Geo

He was a famous swordman known worldwide but one day he disappeared no one has seen him since. That must be why you didn't wave change huh? You would have givin your identity away right?  
asks Kote

Yes. I've grown fond of the people here so I couldn't risk exposing myself. Say your with WAZA right?

Ummm yeah why?  
asks Sonia

I want you to take me there I can be a real help.

I dont think we need your help.  
Says Kote

Why because I'm old? I want to get back at those jerks who did this to my people.

Gagoma you cant go out there.  
says Gagoma's wizard

It's fine Orion I'm tired of hiding it's time I show these people what were made of.

Ok then you can follow us if you want just dont slow us down.  
Says Kote

Everybody walks toward the WAZA wave-station back to WAZA

-Secret Base-

Hmmm so the 3rd Ilhuma has been activated...  
says Ore

Vick walks into the room

Ah Vick congratultions on your sucsess says Ore

Thank you sir but why did you order me to surrender the Ilhuma.  
asks Vick

I noticed something last time the boy was near one.

-Flashback. AlphaTree-

*Ore looks at Geo's eyes after he is attacked by Namo and sees them full of rage*

-Flashack end-

It seems the darkness has an effect on him. It would be interesting to see what they are.  
says Ore

A light starts blinking from a small device on Ore's pant loop which he picks up to see Namo.

Ore I've located the next Ilhuma.  
Says Namo

Already?

It's in a place called Yokai.  
says Namo.

Vick. Tell Solo that he has a new mission.

Yes sir.  
Says Vick.

Vick runs out of the room leaving Ore and Namo alone.

... 3 Ilhumas ... only 3 more till this planets salvation.  
Says Ore

Are you sure this is the best way?  
asks Namo.

No. But it's the only choicenleft.  
says Ore solomly

I understand.  
Says Namo

-Ore's flashback. Geo's old village-

*Ore is laying in the grass bleeding everywhere on the brink of death surrounded by strange men in black capes and hoods*

So... this is... how... it ends... I just hope... that Geo... and everybody ...got out... safe.  
says Ore

Hmmm so the awakener got away and its all this mans fault.  
says one of the black caped men as he steps on his face.

Aaaahhhh.  
cries Ore

Let him go do you remember our code we get what we need and leave the people alone. I say we leave them to die in piece.  
says another hooded man

Fine.  
says the first hooded man.

Everybody walks off leaving Ore, Haze, Vick, and X alone to die

Everything is... blacking... out... this... is... it.  
Says Ore as his eyes shut

-Flashback end-

Ore snaps back into focus and walks out of the room _

Namo5000: Hope you liked it this is where the main stories secrets begin to be revealed stay tuned and dont forget to-

Kote: HEY!

Namo5000: Ummm yeah?

Kote: What the heck? You forgot to tell people what I look like.

Namo5000: Oooops sorry I'll fix that now ok people Kote is a white skinned girl with short black hair. She wears a black skin tight top covering everything from her neck to the bottom of her bellybutton.  
She also wears white shorts that go halfway down her thighs with rubber tights underneats going down to her black boots. She also has shurikens and katanas on her back and bombs on her shorts. Kote has no wizard but instead uses her ninja skills in battle.

Kote: Thank you.

Namo5000: Oh before I forgot heres Gagoma's and Orion's descritions:

Gagoma is a 67 yr old skinny limbed man with a short white beard and a bald head. He wears a blue and red triangle shaped cap, a Hawaiian t-shirt, tan cargo shorts, and tan sandalls. He also carries a wooden cane around.

Orian looks like a hunter with a bow and arrow, a quiver, a sword, and a knife on his back. His body is dark green and his hands are black.

Gagoma: HEY!

Namo5000: What now?

Gagoma: you forgot to tell the people what we look like.

Namo5000: No I didn't I just typed it up.

Gagoma: Oh... well um...

Namo5000: Hey by the way wheres wolfe?

Wolfe: Sorry I'm late.

Namo5000: Late? I'm done I had to do it all by myself.

Wolfe: I'm really sorry there was traffic.

Namo5000: Ok I'll let you off the hook this time dont let it happen again.

Wolfe: Thank you.

Namo5000: Alright then folks please R&R and stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11: Vacation

-Back at WAZA. Ace, Tia, Jack, and Goodall are all standing behind a desk infront of Geo and his friends_-

"So this is what they are after..."

says Ace

"Vick said it was called an Ilhumu"

says Geo

" And they're going to use them to shut down all power... what about you three? Did you find anything in the desert?"

asks Ace

"No. Just a bunch of wall paintings"

says Bud

" And any data we did find was useless and broken"

Adds Tia

" Ok. Good job team you may report back to your rooms;

says Ace

" But first I would like to say something"

says Goodall

" Professor Goodall?"

says Ace

"You've all worked so hard and you deserve a brake so tomarro we will be going on a vacation"

says Goodall

" A vacation? We're fighting for the future of mankind and you want us to take a vacation?"

Argues Ace

"I,ve made my decision Aurther and besides there is always time for fun. We will be going to Yokai island tomarro so be ready. Ok everybody you may go to your rooms now"

says Goodall as everybody heads to their rooms.

"Wow a vacation isnt that great?"

exclaims Sonia

" I dont think it's such a good idea'

says Kote

"Why not you dont like to have fun?"

taunts Geo

" Not only that but were are in a battle I dont think that abandoning and taking a break is the best strategy"

says Kote

"I agree with Kote but I guess we dont have much of a choice that Goodall dos'nt seem like the one to change their mind"

says Mach

" That is true. Ok then lets get ready then go to bed"

says Geo as they walk into their changing rooms

-Later that night. Everybody is asleep except Geo and Sonia who are making small talk"

" Hey Geo..."

says Sonia

"Yeah? What is it?"

asks Geo

" Dont you think it's odd?"

asks Sonia

"What?"

asks geo

"Well everything like how they knew you would be in the hospital when they attacked, when they attacked at Nosotros at the same time you were there, or what about when Kote and Vick were fighting i dont know them too well but I could that Vick let Kote win'

says Sonia

"Are you saying you think Kote is one of them"

asks Geo

'No. Of course not I'm just saying I dont think she's telling us the whole truth..."

says Sonia

'Well it's nothing to worry about now lets just get some sleep for now"

says Geo as he rolls over and doses off

-The next day-

" Attention all WAZA recruits please report to WAZA's main enterance. Thank you."

Says the lady on the loud speaker soo loud that it wakes everybody up.

"Mmmfmmffm... Mooom I dont want to go to school today jus mmffm 5 more minuets"

Mumbles Geo still half asleep

"Hey Geo wake up!"

Yells Omega in Geo's ear

"AAAAHHHH... What was that for?"

asks Geo

"Get up everybody is already outside"

says Omega

"Oh man I forgot'

says Geo as he struggles to get dresses

"Things just dont every get old with you do they?"

sighs Omega

-WAZA Main Enterance-

" WAIT FOR ME"

Yells Geo as he runs out the door

" *Sighs* Even on a vacation you cant seem to be on time"

sighs Sonia

" Yeah Geo whats the big idea making us wait like that"

says Bud

" I'm sorry I overslept"

says Geo

"So nothing new then huh?

says Pat

"Look I said I was sorry what else do you want from me?

asks Geo

"We're just teeasing Geo"

Says Luna

" Luna you coming too?"

asks Geo

"Why would I miss an opportunity to go on a vacation. But Zach wants to stay behind he's working on next months homework"

says Luna

"Ok. Guys are you ready to go?"

asks Goodall

'YEAH"

yells everybody as they oush each other to get on the bus

" *Sigh* Kids these days"

says Goodall as she walks on the bus with Ace,Tia, and Jack

Namo5000: Hope you enjoyed the chapter please R&R and keep an eye out for my new story coming uo soon. Oh one more thing... MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	12. Chapter12: Anciant tale of light

- The next day. Yokai island beach-

Yokai Island is a Hawaiian like island where it is always sunny and is famouse for it's large beaches.

Everyone is having fun on the beach Geo, Sonia, and Mach are swimming in the ocean, Bud and Jack are having an eating contest against 3 other people, Goodall, Luna, and Gagoma are searching the gift stores along the beach line, Ace and Tia are sunbathing, and Kote is siting in a tree watching the is wearing a black and green swimsuit, Bud is wearing a dark brown and tan swimsuit and a white t-shirt, Mach is wearing a red and black speedo swimsuit, Sonia is wearing a pink two-piece swimsuit, Luna is wearing a yellow one-piece swimsuit with a daisie assorted pattern, Ace is wearing a navy blue swimsuit and is wearing black sunglasses instead of his visor while staring up at the sky, Tia is wearing a black two-piece swimsuit and is also wearing dark shades while reading a book next to Ace, Jack is wearing a red swimsuit and no longer wears his face paint, while Goodall, Gagoma, and Kote wear their traditional clothing.

"Hey where did Geo go?"

asks Sonia

"I dont know he was just here"

replies Mach

" Oh no you dont think he went missing do yo-"

asks Sonia but is cut off as she is pulled under water

"Sonia?"

calls out Mach as she comes back up a few seconds later with Geo

"You jerk I thought you went missing"

says Sonia as she shoves him away

" Hahaha"

laughs Geo earning him a hit across the head by Sonia

"Ow"

yells Geo

"Hahahaha"

laughs Mach

"Shut up Mach... Hey what's Kote doing up there?"

asks Geo as he points to her tree

"I dont know shes been up their since we got here"

says Mach

"I'm going to go see"

says Sonia as she starts walking out of the water

"Hey wait up"

says Geo as he and Mach start to follow

" Hey Kote"

yells Sonia up the tree

"What do you want your going to give away my location"

whispers Kote

"Why dont you come down here it's alot more fun than sitting in a tree all day"

says Sonia

"I'd rather stay up here and watch for the enemy. I'm not sure if you know this but were in a war."

says Kote

"Just come down here"

says Sonia

"Just leave me alone"

says Kote as the three walk off

"Whats her problem?"

asks Mach

"She prefers to be alone... just wish I knew why"

says Sonia

-Ace and Tia-

"You seem to be enjoying that book you havn't moved all day"

says Ace

"Thats what you do when your tanning smarts"

replies Tia

"Hey no need for names you could atleast talk to me instead of that book"

says Ace

"Ok what do you want to talk about?"

asks Tia

"How about we talk about who threw out my stash of megasnacks"

says Ace

"Shut up they'll make you fat"

giggles Tia

-Bud and Jack-

"Murrrghpmh *munch* *munch* *chew* ware awmos zhon shak"

Mumbles Bud with food still in his mouth

" I don shink I cin eet mush mor"

mumbles Jack with food also in his mouth

"Don wurrie I'll eet yoursh fo you"

mumles Bud as he takes Jack's food and begins to eat both

- Goodall, Gagoma, and Luna-

"See anything you like Luna?"

asks Goodall

"I saw some sandalls that I might like back their but I left my money at WAZA"

says Luna

"Dont worry I'll buy them for you"

says Goodall

"Are you sure you can do that it's WAZA's money?"

asks Luna

"I own WAZA i'm sure we can afford some sandals"

says Goodall

"Thanks"

says Luna cheerfully

-Geo, Sonia, and Mach-

"Hey Geo where are you going?"

asks Sonia as she notices Geo leaving the beach

"I'm just going to go look around the island"

replies Geo

"Dont be too long"

says Sonia as Geo leaves the beach

Geo wanders the island untill he comes upon a wave station

" Mabey I should go on the wave world. What do you say Mega?"

asks Geo

"What do I say? Now you ask after putting me through all that? You know I cant stand public places"

says Mega

"Oh come on Mega it's a vacation your suppose to be having fun"

says Geo

"Either way never put me throught that again now lets go"

says Mega

"Wave change Megaman On The Air"

yells Geo as he turns into Megaman and warps onto the wave road and walks along it looking down at the people untill he looks up and sees the sunset and stares for a little

"...Wow"

says Geo to himself as he looks at the sun setting

"...It's beutiful isnt it... the wide ocean lit by the sun... almost wish things were always like this dont you?"

says a strange woman figure walking up behind Geo

"Yeah... theres been so much going on I havn't really noticed..."

replies Geo still looking ahead

" ... Do you want to hear a story?"

asks the woman

" what do you mean?"

replies Geo

"It's an ancient story lost over the ages. It's about the constant struggle between the light and darkness. Many years ago their was nothing but cloued darkness but then one day a small spirit appeared, the darkness tried to snuff it out but it was drivin back by it's radiance. Over time the spirit grew and became light. Being naturall enemies they got cought in a constant battle but as you know darkness can not over power light as light can not overpower darkness. The light could only keep the darkness at bay but once in a while the darkness would rise up to try and dominate the light but would fail each time, this is like light and day. One day during the battle a small bit of energy materialized and became a planet called Earth. Every planet has a gaurdian and so a new gaurdian was born to protect Earth. He saw the battle as pointless conflict and worked to destroy the darkness. His name was Duo. Some say those three are still out there today constantly fighting."

says the woman

"What did you say your name was again?"

asks Geo

"... Your friends need you down there... we will meet again"

says the woman

"What do you mea-"

asks Geo but is cut off by the screaming of people on the beach and looks down to see people running from where his friends should be. Geo then turns around but the woman is gone.

"... She's gone"

says Mega

"How did she know...?"

asks Geo then turns at the sound of explosions

"We need to get back to the beach"

says Mega

"Ok. Pulse-Out"

Yells Geo as he pulses out and runs to the beach

"Now where are they?"

asks Geo

"Over there"

says Mega as he points to his friends who are in wave form

"Geo!"

yells Sonia as Geo runs down to them still in human form

"Whats going on.?"

asks Geo

"An attack as usual this is why I said we shouldn't have come. Luckly Gagoma took Goodall and Luna to saftey"

says Kote

"Ok you were right but where are they?"

asks Sonia

"Over here"

says Solo as he walks up still in human form

"...Solo..."

mumbles Geo they glare at each other

Namo5000: Well there you go R&R and have a happy new years, we better this may be our last.

Wolfe: Actually the rumour of 2012 started when the mayan calander ended their buisness at the 2012 calander not that it means anything.

Namo5000: It was a joke...

Wolfe: Oh... never mind then. Happy New Years.


	13. Chapter 13: The 5th Ilhumu

Solo walks up to the group in his human form and comes face to face with Geo

"Solo... what are you doing here...?"

asks Geo

"I was ordered to find an item called an ilhumu. I was told one was here... you wouldn't happen to know where it is do you?"

asks Solo

"NO! and even if I did I would never tell you after what you did to us"

barks Geo

"I see... so thats all you have to say then... then I guess I will continue my search"

says Solo

"Your not going to take another step"

says Geo

"You think you have the capability to stop me?"

asks Solo

"We've fought before I know the extent of you power I could beat you all over again"

says Geo

"Well I see you stilll have that big ego of yours but if that is how it has to be..."

says Solo as he wave changes into Rouge

"Then I'll just have to move you myself"

says Solo

"I'm going to beat you then your coming with us to WAZA"

says Geo as he turns into megaman

-Battle Start-

"How could you betray us like that Solo? I thought you were our friend"

says Geo trying to hold back his anger

"I dont recall saying we were friends. Sometimes I wonder where you get these ideas"

says solo

"Why you"

says Geo as he lunges at Solo with a sword

"Take this"

yells Geo as he swings at Solo but dodges

"too slow"

says Geo as he punches Geo than grabs his skull and throws across beach

Geo kicks himself back up and turns his hand into a vulcan cannon and starts firing at Solo

Solo as he dashes toward Geo dodging the bullets

"Lets see what you've got"

bellows Solo as he jumps in the air with his original sword then slams it into the ground sending a stream of purple colored flame at Geo

"Hrrng"

says Geo as he sidesteps barely the flame. Suddenly Solo dashes toward Geo swinging madly at Geo who dodges a few strikes but is hit by the rest. Geo then ducks the last swing and turns his left hand into a giant fist.

"What the-"

says Solo as Geo jumps up uppercutting Solo sending him flying

"Wow. Solo is stronger than the last time"

says Bud

"Can Geo win?"

asks Mach as he steps foward

"I dont know but we shouldn't interfier this is Geo's fight"

says Ace staring straight ahead

"Not bad now this is a battle"

says Solo as he starts to send purple fists toward Geo.

"Aura"

yells Geo as a blue aura coveres his body and runs through the barage of fists with the last fist destroying the barrier. Solo then jumps into the air and sends a large blast of energy down toward Geo hitting him point blank also throwing up a large cloud of smoke. Solo lands on the ground and walks to the edge of the crater caused by the blast. When the dust clears Solo sees Geo laying down unconsious in the crater seriously injured.

"So thats it then... !"

says Solo as he notices a dark object in the crater next to Geo

"That must be the Ilhumu"

says Solo as he walks down into the crater toward the crater

"You put up a good effort but in the end your as weak as ever"

says Solo as he kneels to pick up the Ilhumu but is stopped as something grabs his ankle. Solo then looks down and sees Geo grabbing his ankle with his eyes half open.

"I wont let you take it. M-cannon"

Yells Geo as he turns his hand into a cannon and fires at Solo knocking him out of the crater. Geo crawls out of the crater and stands up as Solo begins to pull himself togather.

" Well I see that theres still some fight left in you lets see how far it takes you. Laplace to me!"

yells Solo as Laplace appears and materializes into a blade and flies into Solo's hand.

"Cybersword"

yells Geo as his arm turns into a sword

"Hraaagh"

yells Solo as he dashes toward Solo and swings at Geo's neck but is blacked. Geo then cancels the black and ducks the blade and swings at Solo's feet who jumps over it. Solo and Geo then start swinging multiple times blocking and dodging each others blows. Geo and Solo then both jump back to catch their breath.

" *pant* *pant* You think you can beat me?"

yells Solo

"*pant* I'm taking you out Solo then your coming with us to WAZA *pant* *pant*"

says Geo

"Never!*

yells Solo as he swings his blade down causing a dark aura to cover it

"Solo!"

yells Geo as he dashes at Solo

"Geo!"

yells Solo back also dashing to Geo

When Geo and Solo reach each other they pass each other after taking one final swing. They both stand in an after swing position staring past each other for a few seconds then Geo suddenly collapses and Solo stands back up

"Geo!"

Yells Sonia as she runs to Geo's aid. Solo then walks toward the crater and pulls the Ilhumu out of the sand and looks up at Geo's body

"... I swear I had the upper hand but... He almost got me"

says Solo as he disappears

"I-Is he... dead?"

asks Mach looking down at Geo's body. Tia then kneels down and checks Geo for a pulse

"His still breathing"

says Tia looking up at everybody

"S-Solo"

mumbles Geo as he slowly opens his eyes

"...Solo!"

Gasps Geo as he quickly sits up wide eyed

"H-he isnt-"

says Geo trying

"Spit it out what is it?"

asks Mach

"When we passed he-"

says Geo as he thinks back

-FlashBack. Yokai Beach.-

*Solo and Geo have just both taken their final swing*

"Geo... I told you not to interfier"

says Solo

"... If you and your friends want to live then you must leave me...*

says Solo

"What do you mea-"

asks Geo but is cut off as Solo punches Geo in the gut knocking him unconsious. Solo then puts something in Geo's pocket as he reverts back into his human form.

-FlashBack end-

"He let me live. Hes not one of them but... what is he planning to do?"

says geo as he looks toward the crater. He then feels something in his pocket and takes it out to see a strange crystal.

"... what is this thing...?"

asks Geo as Ace takes it from Geo

"We'll analyze it when we get back to WAZA but for now lets eat"

says Ace putting the crystal in his pocket

-Later that night everybody is gathered around a bonfire eating, talking, and laughing-

"Hey whats Kote doing over there"

asks Geo as he pointo toward a dock where Kote is sitting looking out at the Ocean

"... I'm going to go talk to her..."

says Sonia as she sits up and walks toward Kote

"Ok but dont be too long*

says Geo going back to eating

Sonia walks up to Kote and sits down next to her

"What are you doing here?"

asks Sonia recieving no response

"You know I used to be like you, my mother died when I was young and I wasn't too different then you are now... alone... isolated"

says Sonia looking at Kote

"Really?"

says Kote looking at Sonia

"Not just me but Geo too... when he lost his father he wouldn't even come out of his own house but now look at his"

says Sonia as they look toward the bonfire and see Geo laughing with Mach and Luna

"Mabey the same could happen to you"

says Sonia

" I dont know ever since my parents died Iv'e always been alone I just dont know if I'd be comfortable with it"

says Kote looking down

"If you never try then you wont ever know if you are"

says Sonia

"...Ok fine you win... Lets go"

says Kote as she stands up and they both walk toward everybody else

-Meanwhile. Secret Base-

*Ore is standing ontop of the stairs looking down toward Solo*

"So you obtained the Ilhumu"

says Ore

"Yes. Its right here"

says Solo as he shows him the dark orb

"Good... we now only need 1 more which Haze and X are retrieving as we speak. Are plan is almost complete and soon this planet will meet it's destruction"

says Ore chuckling to himself

" Yes sir..."

says Solo solomly

-Chapter End-

Namo5000: Well their you go hope you enjoyed this chapter please R&R and stay tuned


	14. Chapter 14: The truth behind the Ilhumus

-2 weeks later. WAZA. Kids' bedroom 2:00AM-

*Geo and everybody is soundly sleepig in their room. Suddenly Geo feels somebody put their hand on his sholder and start shaking him thus making him wake in a shock*

"Mrrmph... Hwah!"

yells Geo jumping up in his bed from the shaking. He then looks over to see a WAZA gaurd looking down at him

"Mr. Stelar, Ace requires your attendence at once"

says the gaurd

"What does he want at 2:00am?"

says Geo wiping his eye

"Unknown but he said it is ergent"

says the gaurd with his face still stolid

"alright alright"

says Geo getting out of bed and begins walking down to the computor room still in his pjs.

When he walks out of the WAZA elevator and goes up the stairs into the computor room he sees Ace and Goodall standing in a dimly lit room illuminated by a small ceiling lamp above Ace's head

" Geo your here, good"

says Ace showing a stressed look

"Ace, and Goodall has something happened?"

asks Geo moving to the front side of the desk

"We're sorry for waking you up at this hour but we have some new information that couldn't wait"

says Goodall with a serious face

"Some new information about what?"

asks Geo

"Well I invited some friends who may be able to shed some more light on that'

says Goodall showing a small grin

"Hello Geo it's been awhile"

says a mysterious voice from behind Geo. Geo then spins around to see Cephius, Le Mu, and Heartless standing infront of Geo

"Cephius, Le Mu, and Heartless? What are you guys doing here?"\

yells Geo in shock

"As said before we have some information on this predicamit"

says Cephius

"But wait if Cephius is here than that means..."

says Geo as a bright light fills the room than dims down reveiling 3 creature like figures

"Geo Stelar it is an honor to meet you face to face once again"

says the lion shaped creature

" Leo, Pegasus, and Dragon! Why arnt you guys gaurding the satelites?"

asks Geo taking a step foward

"The satelites as they are a primary concern must wait for now"

says Dragon

"There is something we must tell you about the Ilhumus"

says Pegasus

"Yeah I already know about those they are orbs of energy that supply power all around the world"

says Geo

"No... This is far more than you had inticapated for"

says Dragon

"You see there was a reason we were called the 3 great sages..."

says Pegasus

"... Long ago an anciant power threatened to destroy the universe... this great threat took the form of a great beast composed of darkness, hate, and evil... It's name was Nospheratu the spirit of darkness... It's power was so great it ate galaxies after galaxies in milliseconds and added them to his own power... but one day we four stopped it..."

says Leo

"Four but there are only three of you guys or is there another?"

asks Geo

"Thats right even us three couldn't stop him on our power alone... there was another who helped us restore peace... it was the spirit of light... "

says Dragon recieving a shocked look from Geo

" When we defeated the spirit we seperated it's dark energy into 6 orbs which becoming the Ilhumus you know of now... then we sealed the energyless body in a far corner of the universe... the only way too get there would be to summon the starlight path... a path of light that cuts through the dark and chill air of space revealing the path to Nospheratu..."

says Pegasus

"But the only way to open this path is to do it under 3 circumstances... The starlight path is only revealable when all the planets are alligned which can only happen once every 10 years... this just happens to be that year... second you must have all 6 Ilhumu's to return Nospheratu to it's former streangth..."

says Leo

"...Wait if thats what there for than that means they...!"

says Geo with his eyes wide open

"Yes... they are trying to reawaken Nospheratu..."

says Pegasus

"But wait theres something I dont understand... If all they needed were the Ilhumu's then why didn't they just awaken it already?"

asks Ace walking around the table

"After you bring Nospheratu the 6 Ilhumus and restore it's power you must then have the awakener use their sacred power to unleash the beast"

says Dragon

" The awakener?"

says Geo

"Yes. When nospheratu was sealed away the spirit of light bestowed a young child the ability to call opon the beast..."

says Leo

"But... if this beast is as bad as you say it is why would the spirit give anybody the ability to call opon it?"

asks Ace

" The awakener is a person pure of heart who was trusted by the spirit itself never to let nospheratu be revived... "

says Dragon

"Well who is it?"

asks Geo

"... That much we dont know... Geo you must not let Ore get the Ilhumus... The fate of the world-... the universe now rests on your shoulders... dont let us down... we must now return to the satelites..."

says Pegasus

"Well now that Iv'e brought them here I guess my work here is done. Keep up the good fight Geo"

says Cephius

"I understand... Thank you"

says Geo as Leo, Dragon, Pegasus, and Cephius disappear

"Le Mu and Heartless what about you what information do you have for us?"

asks Ace

"Well as Leo, Dragon, and Pegasus have already cleared Nospheratu is in a distant corner of space. When I was working under Dealer I felt a dark gloomy presence, when I checked our radar I saw a great energy on the screen I brought those coordinates so you may be able to pinpoint where the starlight path can be formed"

says Heartless

"And as for me when we last fought the power I used was that similar of this Nospheratu creature so I created a special metal to protect myself from the evil aura. I brought some with me here. It will protect you when you are exposed to the dark energy."

says Le Mu handing Geo the odd metal

"Wow. Thanks guys"

says Geo

"May light shine the path on your future"

says Le Mu as she disappears

"Good luck Geo. Tell your mother I said hi"

Says Heartless as she disappears

"Well... we have the who, the what, the when, and the why... all we need is the where"

says Ace as he puts his hands on the table and droops his head down

"What about that crystal Solo gave us?"

says Geo

" I already analyzed it... just a simple crystal... mabey he really is with them and was throwing us off track"

says Ace picking up the crystal then putting it down near some data left on the table. Suddenly the crystal begins to glow a bright purple catching Ace's attention

"These date chips are from Gentu Desert...!"

says Ace picking up the stones

"What does this mean?"

asks Geo

"It means we're going back to Gentu Desert. Gaurd go wake up the others"

says Ace

"Yes sir"

says the gaurd

"Go on Geo go get ready we will be leaving first thing in the morning"

says Ace

"Got it"

says Geo running out of the room

- Next morning. Kids' bedroom-

"Geo where are you running off to now?"

asks Sonia catching Geo leaving the room

"I wanted to go see how dad is doing"

says Geo

"But we are going to be leaving in a couple hours"

says Sonia trying to persuade Geo not to leave

"I know plenty of time. Later"

says Geo leaving WAZA. Geo then gets on the wave station and goes to the hospital

"Hello who are you here to visit today?"

asks the nurse at the information counter

" Kevin Stelar. Im his Son"

replies Geo

" Ahhh Geo Stelar here you are. Right this way"

says the nurse guiding Geo into Kevin's hospital room

"Mr. Stelar you have a visitor. It's your son"

says the nurse

"Geo, hey how are you doing?"

asks Kevin

"Im fine what about you?"

asks Geo

"Ive been feeling much better thanks to Ore's help"

says Kevin

"... Dad he's trying to... he's trying to destroy the Earth.. how can you thank him?"

asks Geo

"Regardless... If it wasn't for him I'd be dead... which means he's not completely evil... son please shut the door I have something to give you..."

says Kevin pointing to the door which Geo then closes

"What is it dad?"

asks Geo. Kevin then leans over the side of his bed and pulls out a sphere shaped towel which he then unwraps to reveal an Ilhumu

"Dad where did you get one of those it's dangerous"

says Geo

"Shhhh I know. I've been holding onto it... here"

says Kevin handing it to Geo

" Geo you must protect this last Ilhumu or Ore will surely awaken Nospheratu"

says Kevin

"You know about him?"

asks Geo

"Yes... now hurry you must get back to Waza immediatly"

says Kevin

"Yes. sir"

says Geo

"Geo. You are already a hero so please hear me when I say you dont need to go throwing your life away... Im proud you are my son"

says Kevin showing him a smile

"Thanks Dad"

says Geo. Geo then quickly stuffs the Ilhumu in his jacket when somebody opens the door behind him

"Geo some people are outside waiting for you"

says the nurse

"Thank you"

says Geo as he leaves. Geo walks out of the hospital and sees Ace, Jack, Tia, Bud, Pat, Sonia, Mach, Gagoma, and Kote waiting for Geo across the sidewalk

"So this is where you've run off to"

says Mach

"We went looking for you atleast until Sonia told us where you were "

says Kote

"Sorry about that Geo"

says Sonia

"So I'm guessing we're ready to go?"

asks Geo

"Yes. We are"

says Ace as he yurns around

"Alright team this is it we're heading out now everybody get on the wavestation"

says Ace as everybody gets on the personal wavestation

"hmmm"

says Mega

"What's up Mega?"

asks Geo noticing Mega's stressed look

"It's... It's nothing come on lets go"

says Mega

"Alright if you say so"

says Geo as he too gets on the wavestation

Namo5000: Well there you go people enjoy. Hey guys give me some feedback it's not easy making a story series.

Wolfe: Well some people can be busy

Namo5000: Thats no excuse ive seen my story chart and if that many people read it they can review it too. Anyway R&R and stay tuned.


	15. Chapter 15: Omega the killer

-Gentu Desert. 4:00 PM-

"So how come we're here"

asks Bud

"Well it seems their was an Ilhumu here but was hidin under the radar"

replies Ace

"Are we there yet?. It's sooo hot"

groans Mach

"Quit yer complaining. This heat is nothing"

says Gagoma

"Well mabey that's because your old age has nimbed your senes you old coot"

yells Mach

"Why I oughta knock some sense into you right now. I swear the youth have no respect these days"

yells Gagoma

"Alright enough both of you... we're here"

says Ace pointing to a large slanted building. The group walks up to the building to find 3 doors.

"Well I guess they dont want us in if they made a maze"

says Pat

"Well which door is it?"

asks Jack

"... it's this one"

says Gagoma walking over toward the right door

"How can you tell?"

asks Tia

"The other 3 doors are covered in sand and salt... This door is the only one that has been moved recently"

says Gagoma rubbing his hand on the door

"Alright then we'll go this way good work Gagoma"

says Ace walking up to the door. He stops starring at the door then pushes a button opening a door releasing a cool gust of air revealing a darkish room.

"Lets go..."

says Geo walking ahead

*There's something different about him now*

thinks Sonia to herself watching Geo stepping inside the building. The group walks to through a large room with old computers, files, scattered papers, and pieces of machinery.

"Look at all this old junk"

says Mach reaching to touch one of the devices on a desk

"Dont touch anything we dont know what this place is yet so best to leave everything alone"

says Tia still walking

"So what do you think this stuff is anyway?"

asks Bud staring at some papers

"I dont know but mabey I can analyze it later"

says Ace but then stops at one desk with some pieces machines on them

*This is wierd... these designs and parts... I swear i've seen one of these before*

think Ace to himself starring still at the desk

"What is it?"

asks Geo

"These devices... I've seen one of these before in a book... I forgot the details but these were a significant breakthrough in the technology era"

says Ace picking one up and handing it to Geo

"Wait. These look familiar... I've seen them too but the were real... I cant remember where"

says Geo trying to remember

"Well dont let it bother you now we still have a job to do here"

says Ace walking to the end of the room to see 3 more doors

"Well old man do you have any ideas this time?"

asks Mach

"As a matter of fact I do. Stand back kid I'll wave change. Hey mabey you'll learn something"

says Gagoma taking out his hunter

"What? Gagoma you can wave change?"

asks Geo

"Yes. But it's gotten harder over the years now let me concentrate... Wave Change Orion Warrior"

says Gagoma as he wave changes in a bright flash into Orion Warrior

*Orion Warrior is a weapon type wizard with every type of weapon at his disposal. Orion Warrior has an iron helmet showing his face with small golden feathers going down the back. His body is covered by an iron chest plate with a quiver attatched to the back (a quiver is an aroow holder). He has two iron gauntlets going up his arms with notches on the gloves fingers to grib the bow string. He legs are covered in chainmail with Iron kneecapers. He also has a belt holding a large bow, a broadblade, and a small knife in a leather pocket. on his feet are iron boots with leather buckles*

"Now, stand back"

says Gagoma as he takes 3 arrows with leather tips. He then stikes them on the ground igniting them then placing them on the bow.

"Ace, Tia, Jack open the doors when I say three ...1...2...3"

says Gagoma as Ace, Tia, and Jack open the doors and Gagoma shoots the arrows one going down each hall way. Gagoma waits as the hallway is illuminated and sees a quick glimpse of a door in the right hallway.

"Ok great job Gagoma"

says Ace

"Well old man looks like there is more to you than we thought"

says Mach mockingly

"You better believe it kid"

replies Gagoma also with a mocking tone

"I'll take one of those"

says Ace taking one of Gagoma's arrows and stricking it on the wall to light up the hallway. Gagoma then reverts back to human. As everybody is walking down Ace is holding the torch close to the wall and sees some wall art.

"Look at this says Ace"

holding the torch to some of the paintings

"Why would there be wall art in a research facility?"

asks Sonia. Pat and Jack pick up some sticks and hold it to Ace's torch igniting the sticks. They then walk around looking at the other paintings

"Hey guys look at this"

says Pat signaling everyone to come over

"What do you think this is?"

says Pat showing everyone a painting of some fallen people behind an orange figure in a fighting position facing another figure which is covered by the darkness

"Wait I've seen him before..."

says Geo

-Flashback. Alpha Tree-

*Geo was just punched in the gut by Namo. He then looks up to see his orange armoured body*

"Thank you Namo"

says Ore

"Your welcome"

says Namo

-Flashback end-

"Thats right I remember he attacked us in the Alpha Tree"

says Sonia

"But if it looks like he's protecting those other people"

says Ace

"..."

says Omega as he quietly swipes a piece of the painting.

"I wonder who he was fighing"

sats Geo as he takes the torch and moves it over to the part of the wall Omega had just stole

"It looks like somebody stole it"

says Bud

"... Geo... you might want to see this..."

says Jack calling Geo over to the end of the hall

"What is it?"

asks Geo

"Look..."

says Jack holding up the torch to reveal a painting of Megaman facing a dark colored monster

"I-Is that me?"

sputters Geo

"Why am I on a wall painting? and why am I fighting this thing?"

asks Geo to himself pointing to the monster

"Hmmm"

says Ace taking out the purple crystal

"What is it Ace?"

asks Tia

"The crystal suddenly started glowing brighter..."

says Ace as he holds the crystal closer to the door making it shine brighter

"Theres something on the other side of this door"

says Ace

"Lets go..."

says Geo as he pushes a button

opening a door revealing a dark room with one light shining on a chair with a human figure sitting in it and another standing next to it. Geo then walks closer while Omega stays behind. He takes out the piece of wall and looks down at it seeing a picture of himself. Meanwhile Geo stops at the bottom of the stairs and looks up at the man sitting in the chair.

"Hello Geo I'm glad you made it"

says the figure

"... you've been waiting for us havn't you... Ore"

says Geo

"Omega-Xis is that you? Well looks like you've finaly worked up the courage to face us again havn't you?"

asks Namo

"I-I... dont know what you mean"

says Omega

"Bull Shit! You remember you killed my friends, my family, and destroyed the only place I could call home"

Barks Namo

"What is he talking about Mega?"

asks Geo

"... The one that the figure was fighting in the painting was... me"

says Omega

"What do you mean? Why?"

asks Geo

"Here this might explain things better"

says Ore as he takes out a remote and pushes a button. The whole room is suddenly lit up by many bright lights. When everyone's eyes adjust they look around to see another lab with monitors of human like figures on them and shelves of machines

"Let me be the first to welcome you to... The NetNavi research and develpoment lab, also known as... SciLab"

says Ore

"That's immposible SciLab was lost during an explosion"

says Ace

"Well would it really be a good idea to pack such a great quantity of technology in one room? There was another lab hidden in this desert to keep the NetNavi era's secrets safe"

says Ore

"Why would anyone destroy this place?"

asks Geo

"Why dont you ask him yourself he's standing right next to you after all"

says Namo as he holds his hand out at Omega

"M-Mega? you did this?"

asks Geo

"... It was an order from Cephius... he feared that they would one day uprise and become a neusance... he sent me and the other FMians to go wipe them out..."

says Omega

-FlashBack. Planet FM Cephius's throne room-

"Omega... I have a mission for you"

says Cephius

"Yes?"

says Omega

"... Earth has gotten stronger... I fear they may come after us for our technology..."

says Cephius

"... and you want me to do something about it"

says Omega

"The source of there power... they call them net navis... I want you to go and destroy them... I've already sent Taurus, lyra, Cygnus, Libra, Gemini, and Wolf to go pick them off... I want you to go to there research facility and destroy it... It's called SciLab you should be able to do the rest... good luck"

says Cephius

"Yes sir"

says Omega leaving the room

-FlashBack end-

"I was foolish and power hungry... Im not the man I was before"

says Omega

"Do you think that makes a difference? You took everything away from me"

barks Namo

"Wait you said that you've faught him... so that means-"

says Geo as Ore cuts in

"Yes... Namo is the worlds last remaining NetNavi"

says Ore

"and now I'm going to make you pay for what you did Omega"

says Namo

"Well Namo looks like you've made your choice shall we get to it then?"

asks Ore

"Yes... Full Syncro!"

yells Namo as Ore and him combine

"Full Syncro?"

says Geo

"Pray for your sins Omega cause this is your last stand"

says Namo

"Kid look I know your confused right now and I know you probably want nothing to do with me now but we need to fight now or they wont only kill us"

says Omega

"...Fine... but this doesn't mean were okay... Wave Change Megaman"

yells Geo as he turns into Megaman

"Die!"

yells Namo dashing towards Geo


	16. Chapter 16: Megaman vs Namo

"Geo I know you must be confused right now and you probably cant forgive me but we need to work togather right now or else the world is doomed"

says Mega

"Fine. But dont think we're done with this yet"

says Geo as he wave-changes into Megaman

"Die!"

Yells Namo as he dashes toward Megaman with his right hand ablaze with a purple flame.

Geo tries to dodges Namo by side stepping to the right but fails when Namo stops and spins around back handing Geo into a wall and falls to his knees.

"He's strong"

thinks Geo to himself.

Geo looks up and sees Namo dashing toward Geo with his purple flaming hand.

"Hhyaaa"

Yells Namo as he jumps in the air doing a spin and dives down punching Geo but is blocked by Geo crossing his arms absorbing the blow. Geo tries hard to keep Namo back but loses the struggle and is knocked into the ground.

"Gaahhh"

yells Geo as Namo's fist is drivin into his gut and is pushed into the ground. Namo stops forcing his fist into Geo's stomach, he stands up and looks down at Geo

"I wont kill you two just yet I want you to suffer like I did"

says Namo glaring down at Megaman

"Unngn. come on... Mega lets... do this"

says Geo as he slowly gets up

"You sure can take a hit kid but that wont help you now"

says Namo as he grabs Geo's hair and hurls him over him self and then covers both his arms in purple flames. Namo then swings both of his arms each sending a dark wave of energy at Geo. Geo flips over and gains his footing

"Sword"

yells Geo as his right arm turns into a blade and stands at a ready position as the two waves of energy fly at him. Geo then holds his sword infront of his face stopping the wave.

"Hrnng"

grunts Geo as he attempts to force the pushing dark waves back but when the second hits the blade the sword shatters and both hit Geo carrying him across the room. Namo raises his hand and the two waves travel upward bringing Geo higher. Namo then brings his hand down and the two waves fly around Geo and come back down slashing Geo slamming him to the ground as well

"This is all you have boy? you've saved the world several times now but this is all you can dish out?

says Namo walking toward Geo

'Damn this isnt turning out to good. and I'm begining to run out of streangth. But I wont quit just yet'

think Geo to himself

" M-Cannon"

Yells Geo as a large cannon is replaced for his shattered sword he then fires the cannon at Namo causing a large red firey blast to fly to Namo

"Pointless!"

Yells Namo still walking, when the blast reaches him he hits it back with his right hand sending it back to Geo.

"W-What?"

Is all Geo can say with his eyes wide open as the blast is hit back and hits Geo hurling him further across the room.

'Damn I... I can barely move... but everyone is depending on me...'

thinks Geo as he staggers to his feet and looks at the cloud of smoke caused by the cannon

"Hrraaaggghhh"

yells Namo as he dashes through the cloud of smoke and punches Geo in the face knocking him across the room

"Whhhaaaahh"

yells Geo as his body skips across the ground and is slammed into a wall covering him in rubble with just his head, torso, and right arm showing.

"You might as well stop trying. I am the ultimate netnavi you have no hope of defeating me"

says Namo stepping closer to Geo

"Why... what will all of this accomplish?"

asks Geo as he is trapped under rubble and is unable to move

"Well as being that you will die anyway... first I'm going to awaken Nospheratu... then with his power I'll... destroy everything, everything on this acursed planet living or non-living will be reduced to space dust"

says Namo stopping a few feet away from Geo

"Destroy everything? That's, that's crazy!"

barks Geo

"This world is filled with too much evil and hate. People are mearly causing this planet a slow and painfull death... war, hate, jealosy... I'm simply going to put this world out of it's misery... this world's pain will cease and there will no longer be any more evil... you are trying to stop this process thus making people suffer longer... your death will bring this world... peace"

says Namo

" You? Bring peace? You've killed hundreds of people, hurt my friends, my family, and now your trying to destroy the world... how... can you call that peaceful?"

barks Geo pulling himself out of the rubble

"You still dont understand thus you must give up and die now"

says Namo

"You want me to give up...?

yells Geo as he tries to stand up. and is met by Namo thrusting his fist at Geo but Geo bends backwards as Namo's fist goes over his head. Geo then lifts one leg up and twists his leg swinging from under Namo to his side and kicks the back of his head across the room

"... I will never give up..."

says Geo regaining his confidence

"I see well I'll just have to work a little harder... "

says Namo picking himself off the ground

"... Hidai Palakama!"

yells Namo as he slams both of his palms into the ground cracking the floor suddenly a stream of blood-stained spikes come out of the ground growing outward toward Geo

"Uh!"

Is all he can say before the growth of spikes reach Geo who begins to run in the opposite direction. Geo jumps to the right but the growth of spikes still follow him, he then runs in different directions but it is no use, realising this he sprints ahead turns around and jumps backwards into the air.

"Sound Shock!"

yells Geo as he begins to scream at the spikes. The scream is so loud the spikes shatter into countless tiny pieces on the floor

"impossible, he shattered it?"

says Namo to himself with a surprised look. Geo then dashes toward Namo causing him to get a serious look.

"Your wrong Namo people's fate's are not your's to decide."

Yells Geo pointing at Namo, Geo then dashes at Namo in an attempt to attack him

"They have done nothing more than left a scar on this Earth they have no reason to exist ...Hadezeh Amet!"

yells Namo as he raises his left hand. Geo stops and looks up to see countless large blood stained red needles

"Try stopping this one!"

Yells Namo as he thrusts his hand down and sends the needles flying down toward Geo

"Theres too many I cant dodge"

says Geo staring at the needles coming toward him

" Kid look out!"

yells Omega as he grabs Geo's arm and hurls him out of the needles range. Omega then teleports to Geo to save himself from getting pierced

"Thanks Mega now I just need to-"

says Geo but is cut off as Namo teleports infront of Geo grabs his neck and hurls him across the room.

" I'm sorry that you must suffer but this is the only hope for peace"

says Namo

" What is peace if there is no one to keep it?"

says Namo

"You are too young to understand..."

says Namo

" Your vision of peace is nothing but a lie... it's true that we humans arnt perferfect but we shouldn't have to pay for that ... give them a chance and they will become greater than you think they are !"

yells Geo

"that is enough nonsense from you"

says Namo as he dashes toward Geo and sweep kicks him, he then punches Geo in mid-air in the side and stoumach, he then jumps into the air doing a backflip and kicks Geo in the back of the head, he then grabs his hair and does another backflip and kicks him across the room in mid-air

"You put up a good fight but this is the end for you... Resinran"

says Namo as his right arm glows dark purple once again, he raises his arm infrom of him and sends two black energy blasts spiraling around each other at Geo.

"he's too strong!"

says Geo to himself as the two beams reaches Geo in midair and hits Geo causing an explosion

"...It's... over"

says Namo as he drops on one knee in exaustion

"Geo, No!"

cries Sonia

"... What?"

Barks Namo as he sees Geo's body is badly injured and is being levetated in the air under a bright light. When the light dies down he sees a woman in white and yellow armour with two pink boomerang like energies with purple symbols on the ends.

"Y-You I remember you!"

says Ore as he stares at the strange woman

"Ore... It is a shame that even you would fall to the temptation of darkness..."

says the woman as she then looks down to Geo

"You took alot of damage didn't you poor boy... I'll heal you and give you some streangth"

says the woman as Geo and her are covered in a bright light. Geo's eyes are barely open as he stares at the woman

"I know you y-your that figure from... earlier"

-Flashback. Yokai island-

"do you want to hear a story?"

asks a strange woman who walks up next to Geo

"Huh. what kind of story?"

asks Geo

"It's an anciant tale of the struggle between darkness and light"

says the woman

-Flashback end-

"that- that was you but... why a-are you here?"

asks Geo

"Keep up the fight Geo"

says the woman. The bright figure then disappears and Geo falls to the ground

'He's down nows my chance'

thinks Namo as he then dashes at Geo. As Geo is picking himself up off the ground

"Your finished!"

yells Namo as he gets ready to slam Geo with his purple flaming fist point blank. Namo then thrusts his fist but is caught by Geo"

"I... told... you... once... I will never give up!"

yells Geo as he squeezes Namo's fist and hurls him into the air.

"M-Cannon!"

Yells Geo as he blast Namo with his cannon knocking him even higher.

"Guaaaahhh!"

yells Namo as he is knocked higher. Geo then jumps up into the air over Namo and punches him several times thenkicks him across the room still in the air"

"Hrraaaaghh"

yells Geo as he slams him down to the ground with both of his fists

'Such streangth where did he get all this power?'

thinks Namo as he is falling to the ground back first. Geo then dashes to the ground under Namo and holds out a fist into the air which Namo falls onto

"Gaaaaaggghhh"

Yells Namo as he is struck and slammed into the ground.

"Namo, you are wrong humans dont deserve this kind of judgement nor will I let you"

Yells Geo as he picks up Namo by his neck

"Namo! You've... lost!"

yells Geo as he punches Namo sending him across the room and into a wall making it crumble to rubble. Geo then limps over in Namo's direction

'...He was... strong... was that the power of darkness?'

thinks Geo as he gets closer to Namo

' and if he was that powerful... I can only imagin what Nospheratu can do...'

think Geo as he walks up to Namo and stares down at him

"You let me live... why? Wasn't it you who said would stop me?"

asks Namo as him and Ore split apart from each other

"... I wanted to know..."

says Geo

"Know what?"

asks Ore

"Why anyone... would come to the point...where they would want this... why you would want this"

says Geo hesitantly looking downward

"Like I said... humans are nothing but a disease... slowly hurting each other and themselves... what point of them living is there"

asks Namo

" you'r right... we do hurt each other... we do hurt ourselves... but we also work togather... and help each other heal... but not everyone thinks that way... one person can make the difference to change the world... and what if everyone acted that way?... this Earth would become a sanctuary... but instead of ending that you could help build toward it... you even saved my life... and by just doing that... you helped the whole world"

says Geo smiling at Ore as he and Namo split

"... I use to think that way... but on that day... I realised the truth..."

says Namo as he has a flashback

"What truth?"

asks Geo curiously

"... It was a few days after you were born... I was there with you... and it was on that day that our town was raised..."

Namo5000: For those of you who are confused by the end I didn't forget to make the rest the next chapter will be a flashback of Geo and Ore's old town where several of the biggest secrets of the story will be revealed

Wolfe: Well the story is almost over...

Namo5000: Yeah, it was pretty good for a first story.

Wolfe: Hey... since we're almost done do you think...

Namo5000: I'm still not going to pay you, you may as well get it out of your head

Wolfe: Crap...

Namo5000: Well thats it for now stay tuned and goodnight!


	17. Chapter 17: Ore Stelar

-Flashback. Geo's old home-

*it is in autumn. Geo is 9 months old at this time and is at home with his family. Geo's old home is white with a brown roof and brown windowsills*

"Awwww my little baby your soo adorible"

says Hope in a googoo voice holding Geo infront of her

"Come on Hope give him a break he's a boy"

says Kevin reaching for Geo

"He's my baby too and I can talk to him anyway I want"

says Hope pulling Geo away from his reach glaring at him

"Come on Hope whats that look for? Hope!"

says Kevin as Hope gets up and walks to the kitchen suddenly the door opens and a man walks in

"Oh hi there Ore. What are you doing here? dont you have school?"

asks Kevin

"Well it doesn't start for another hour so I though id just stop by and say hi to Geo"

replies Ore as he walks over to Geo

"Hey there Geo how are you?"

asks Ore as Geo stares back at Ore

"Still not big on words huh?"

says Ore as he rubs Geos head

"So Ore what do you have planned for this week?"

asks Hope

"Well, I'll be moving into my new apartment pretty soon"

replies Ore

"Thats right this is your last week of school isnt it?"

asks Kevin

"Yeah... I'll probably be going to college soon as soon as I work up the money... besides that nothing much"

replies Ore

"Well I'd say you are growing into a fine young man"

says Hope

" Heh, gee... thanks. Well I'd better get going it's a bit of a walk to the High school"

says Ore heading for the door

" Good luck Ore... You know we'll be here for you"

says Kevin

"... Oh that reminds me here take this..."

says Ore handing Kevin two wrapped up pieces of cloths tied togather by a string

"Give them to Geo, his birthday is coming soon isnt it?"

asks Ore

"In about a month"

adds Hope

"... thank you Ore"

says Kevin

"Just dont open them until then... well see you guys later"

says Ore as he opens the front door and steps out of the house and shuts the door

"Alright well I guess I should start heading to school now"

says Ore to himself as he starts running down the street. Down the road he sees a boy with green messy hair, a red scarf, a white t-shirt under a black jacket leaning up against a bus sign

"Oh hey Exavier. Your on your way to school too?"

asks Ore

" Yeah. and I thought I told you not to call me Exavier I told you just call me X it's shorter"

says Exavier

"Yeah yeah I know. So you'll be at graduation this week then too huh?"

asks Ore

"yeah... you know I'm not really sure what I'm going to do once school lets out. Mabey I'll just lay low somewhere until something comes my way. What about you?"

asks X

"I'll be moving into my apartment this week until I find something I'd want to do with my life."

says Ore

"Well nobody ever said you had a creative mind... "

says X as the bus stops infront of X and Ore

" Well I'll catch you later then "

says X as he begins to step on the bus

"Alright then see ya"

says Ore as he turns around and walks on toward school

-Later at schoo. 2:30AM. Study hall-

*Ore is sitting at a desk staring down at the book not even reading it but more like looking at the words*

'This makes absolutly no sense, who cares about protons and neutrons anyway?'

thinks Ore as he reads the book. Suddenly a bookbag is dropped on his book infront of him

"Hey whats the deal..."

says Ore as he looks up and sees a red-haired girl in a white t-shirt and camo cargo pants

"Oh Vick it's just you"

says Ore

"Still studying huh? schools about to let out you know"

says Vick

"Finals are only in a couple days and I still cant understand this book"

says Ore closing it and leaning back in his chair so that the two front legs are off the ground

"Dont worry it's multiplechoice so you'll remember the answers when you see them. Anyway where are you going later?"

asks Vick

"I was thinking of going to the park later I heard they were having a summer festival there later"

says Ore

"Yeah I heard that mabey I'll tag along too"

says Vick as the bell rings

"Well guess it's time to go then, bye"

says Vick picking up her bookbag and walking out of the room

'well guess i'll get going then'

thinks Ore as he gathers his things and walks out of the school. As he is walking down the stairs of the main entrance he sees a boy with white-purple tinted hair, a black shirt with violet symbols on the chest and arms of the sleeves, and blue jeans leaning up against the railing on the bottom step

"Well well well look who it is"

says the boy

"Haze? what are you doing at school I thought you dropped out a while ago."

says Ore with a suspicios look

" I did, but I just wanted to drop in and see how my old pal is"

says Haze

"Well thanks for dropping by"

says Ore trying to walk past him but is stopped by Haze

"Hey where are you going I come all the way down here to say hi and you try and take off? some friend you are"

says Haze with a devious smile

"We arnt friends, the last time I saw you was when you left school 8th period back in 10th grade"

says Ore

"I told you my family was moving but I thought I'd say hello, so I heard you were going down towards the park"

says Haze

"Who told you that?"

asks Ore

" Vick, actually she had the same reaction seeing me as you did"

says Haze

" Well thats no surprise, your still the same scum you were three years ago"

says Ore budging Haze and walking on with Haze following him

"I'm telling you Ore I've changed i'm not the man I was before"

says Haze

"No your not, your worst "

says Ore as Haze stops and watches Ore walk off

"Hehehe you've never changed Ore"

says Haze to himself smiling

-Meanwhile. Ore-

"Hmph, Haze still thinks he knows everything"

says Ore

"Hey Ore!"

says a voice from behind. Ore looks behind him and sees Vick running up toward Ore then stops and walks next to Ore

"Whatcha doing?"

asks Vick

"I'm just taking a walk"

says Ore trying to ignore Vick

"So you ran into Haze too then huh?"

says Vick recieving no reply from Ore. Ore and Vick keep walking until they pass a man walking on the sidewalk

"Oh hey there Ore"

says the man

"Hello Mr. Mollex"

says Ore

"So did you hear?"

asks Mr. Mollex

"Hear what?"

asks Ore

"Apparenty people in this town have been disappearing..."

says

"Missing?"

replies Ore with a little shock

"Yeah... tuesday it was the Mr. and Mrs. Serein, and yesterday old man Steiner went missing too"

says

"Wow, that is wierd"

says Ore

"If you hear anything let me know ok?"

asks

"Will do"

says Vick as Ore and her walk on. As Ore and Vick keep walking Ore sees Exavier sitting by a tree with a book

"Hey X"

yells Vick

"Oh you two togather again?"

asks X closing his book

"Oh please, like I would ever date him... no offense"

says Vick

"uh-hu"

says Ore

"So you guys going to the festival later tonight?"

asks X

"Yeah, you too?"

asks Ore

"Probably, I'll try and hook up with you guys there"

says X as his watch begins to beep

"Oops I got to go later"

says X as he walks up a different road

"He sure does have a lot of stuff to do"

says Vick

"He always makes plans, he hardly ever has time for other stuff"

says Ore

"Well I'd better get home as well, I'll see you later then"

says Kote taking another road as well. Ore then looks up and sees that it is getting dark

"The festival will be starting soon, guess I'll head down to the park and wait there"

says Ore walking toward the park

-Later that night. Summer festival-

Ore is laying on a hill under a tree looking up at the firework display going on when Vick comes up from behind him with X

"There you are, I thought you would be down there with the other people"

says X

"The view's better up here..."

says Ore still looking up at the fireworks as Vick sits down next to him with her arm propped on one knee, and X leaning up against a tree

"These fireworks arnt bad, better than last year"

says Vick

"Yeah last years festival was terrible..."

says X

"... Oh did you guys hear?"

says X

"What is it?"

asks Vick

"the steimn family moved"

says X

"What they did? why would they leave they have a great job and family here?"

asks Vick

"Who knows they left without warning to anyone almost like they disappeared"

says X, causing Ore to sit up in shock

"Ore what is it?"

asks Vick

-Flashback. Ore and Vick on sidewalk-

"So did you hear?"

asks Mr. Mollex

"Hear what?"

asks Ore

"Apparenty people in this town have been disappearing..."

says

"Missing?"

replies Ore with a little shock

"Yeah... tuesday it was the Mr. and Mrs. Serein, and yesterday old man Steiner went missing too"

says

"Wow, that is wierd"

says Ore

"If you hear anything let me know ok?"

asks

-flashback end-

" first the Sereins', then the Steiners', and now the Steimns?"

asks Ore

"Wait the Sereins and Steiners left too?"

asks X

'Ser... Stei... Steim... there in alphebetical order... there have been attacks in this town every night this week... If there in alphabetical order that means the next ones are... Stelar...'

thinks Ore as he looks to his left and looks at Kevin and Hope's house. Ore then stands up and starts walking away

"Ore where are you going?"

asks Vick

" To Hope and Kevin, just stay here"

says Ore as he begins sprinting down the hill toward the house

"Wait get back here!"

yells Vick after Ore

-Meanwhile. Geo's home-

"So is Geo asleep?"

asks Kevin

"Yeah he fell asleep a few minutes ago"

says Hope

"He sure is an energetic one"

says Kevin as Hope sits down on the couch next to Kevin who reaches for the remote and turns on the TV

"What are you watching?"

asks Hope

"It's called..."

says Kevin as he looks over to the side table where the persents in cloth are and sees one of them is glowing violet. Kevin then stands up and walks to the table

"What is it?"

asks Hope

"This thing is glowing... a toy mabey?"

says Kevin as he reaches for the door. Suddenly the door is swung wide open and Kevin and Hope look behind them too see Ore standing in the doorway

"Ore, what are you doing..."

says Kevin but is cut off

"Run! Grab Geo and get out of here"

Yells Ore as a flash of lightning comes from behind Ore making him fall in shock. Kevin runs to Ore to help him up

"Ore are you..."

says Kevin but looks up and sees a man in black robes looming over Ore in the doorway

"... Hope... go get Geo..."

whispers Kevin as Hope runs to Geo's bedroom

"Who are you"

asks Kevin

"Just somebody dropping in... you havn't seen anything strange here have you?"

asks the man

"What does that mean?"

asks Kevin who recieves no reply but catches the man glimpsing over at the table where the presents are and sees one of them glowing

"Ahhh so it was here the whole time"

says the man as he steps into the house

"I dont know who you are or what you want but your not taking anything from this house"

says Kevin blocking the man

"I see... well I guess I'll just have to handle you first"

says the man as he reaches his hand out at Kevin's face but stops as he feels something tugging at his robe. The man looks down and sees Ore grabbing the man's robe

"That's as far as you go"

says Ore standing up

"Hmmm you seem normal but I sense a strange power from you... "

says the man

"Thanks for the compliment but it will get you no where"

says Ore grabbing his robe and throwing him out of the house and shutting the door

" Ore whats going on?"

asks Kevin

"I'm not sure just get Geo and get out of here"

says Ore

"I'm not going to leave you here"

says Kevin

"No, they're too fast they'll catch up if we go togather. I'll stay here and hold him off, dont worry I'll be fine"

says Ore grinning to him. Hope then comes back into the room with Geo

"Kevin I've got Geo and have some things packed, hurry lets go"

says Hope

"... Ore"

says Kevin

"What is it?"

says Ore as the man outside tries to force the door open

"Make sure you come back safe, you wouldn't want to miss your graduation"

says Kevin smiling

"Will do, now go!"

says Ore. Kevin grabs the presents in cloth and runs out the back door with Hope. Suddenly the door breaks down and lands on Ore. The man walks in and steps on the door keeping him down

"You surprised me there, but I just lost my balance but now I'll kill you then we'll get that boy"

says the man

"You mean Geo? What do you want with him?"

says Ore

"I could tell you but it would just be a waste of effort your dead"

says the man pointing his palm at Ore under the door. Suddenly the man is thrown across the room and into the wall. Ore looks behind him and sees Haze standing over him holding out his hand

"Haze what are you doing here?"

asks Ore taking his hand and standing up

"I saw you running here during the festival. It seemed like you were in a rush so I followed you"

says Haze as Ore brushes himself off

"I dont need your help"

says Ore

"None the less I did"

says Haze as the man in the house stands back up

"Heh you kids are pretty tough"

says the man staring at them from across the room

"Lets go"

says Haze as Ore and him run out of the house but in a flash of lightning the man is standing infront of the two

"Looks like I wont be able to do this alone, I'll signal the others then"

says the man as he raises his hand and 7 other dark robe wearing men appear. One with short grey hair, one with long black hair in 3 short horsetails at the bottom, another with with medium length brown hair, one is bald and has a gotei, another has long red hair with a few strands dangling over his face, and the last one has medium sized black hair and a sword. The first man though keeps a hood over his head

"There's more of them?"

yells Ore

"Now your outnumbered, this is the end of you two"

says the man in the center

"A disgrase to be thrown to the ground twice by mere children, I'll make you two pay for that"

says the man in the center as he points his finger to the Haze and Ore and two of the robe wearing men dash toward, Ore slides under one of the men and spin kicks him from behind while Haze jumps over the man charging him and grabs the back of his robes hurling him back to the group. Ore than places his foot on one of the men

"Now tell us who you creeps are"

says Ore

"Well I dont go around telling people my name but I'm assuming what you really want to know is why we're here. Unfortunatly that information is enclosed"

says the bald man as he walks up to Ore and grabs the front of his collar before he can react. The man than raises a fist to knock out Ore causing him to turn his head and close his eyes. There is a pause and Ore opens his eyes to see the mans arm is being held back by the elbow by X

"X what are you doing here?"

asks Ore

"You seemed a little worried so I followed you"

says X. Suddenly the man is kicked away and Ore is dropped and falls on his knees. Ore looks up and sees Vick smiling down at him

"... Vick tagged along as well..."

says X

"Well looks like we made it just in time then huh"

says Vick as Ore pulls himself up and the four of them line up side-by-side in a fighting position

"Well this is toutching but I'm afraid we'll need to end this now"

says the man in the hood

"Hey that's my line"

says Haze as the two groups lunge at each other

-Meanwhile-

"Do... you... think we... got away"

asks Hope gasping for air holding Geo in her arms

"Probably not they'll be on us soon if we dont keep moving"

"Ok"

says Hope as they keep running

-Meanwhile. Back to fight-

3 men lunge at Vick but she does a frontflip and begins to shoot at them while she is upside down with two pistols, but one of the men raises his hand and a shield of purple energy bloocks the bullets

"Vick where did you get that gun?"

asks Ore dodging blows from the short grey haired man

"I took them from my father he wont miss them"

says Vick as the long red haired man lunges at Vick from behind but is blasted away by a dark ball of energy. Vick turns to see Haze holding his hand out toward the man

"Huh looks like all those years of studying magic really worked out then"

says Haze studying his hand then turns starting to fire more energy blasts at the brown haired man. Meanwhile Ore dodges a right hook from the grey haired man and high kicks him in the jaw knocking him out. Ore turns and sees Vick is being surrounded by the man with 3 horsetails, the man with red long hair, and the man with medium black hair and a sword

"Vick!"

yells Geo as those 3 all dash at Vick and hit her at the same time knocking her unconsious

"No!"

yells Ore as the 3 men jump away from her as Ore runs to her side

'She's still breathing... thats good'

thinks Ore as he sees Haze shooting energy blasts at everyone but the black haired man. the 6 men suddenly jump in the air and come down toward Haze but he raises both hands and a blue shield forms around them but it shatters as the men come down on Haze all at once knocking him out as well. the 6 men get up and look toward Ore causing Ore to step back.

'This isnt good'

thinks Ore as he hears the sound of running behind him. He turns around and sees the black haired man a few feet away from him running with his sword pointing toward him. Suddenly the night air is filled with a blood-curdling scream

-Meanwhile-

"Ok we have to be far enough by now"

says Hope

"We'll take a break here then keep moving"

says Kevin as he takes out the two presents in cloth

"What are you doing Kevin?"

asks Hope

"... It's just that... I want to see what he would try so hard to protect..."

says Kevin as he unties the two clothes and opens the first revealing a dark as night orb

"... What is that?"

asks Hope

"I dont know... but it must be important for Ore to give his life"

says Kevin

"Dont say that Ore is too tough to die like that... he'll be fine... whats in the other one?"

asks Hope as Kevin removes the cloth revealing a 3 edged golden pendant tied to some string.

"Wow its beutiful"

says Hope holding it in her hands

"Theres a note here too"

says Kevin taking a small sheet of paper from the cloth , opens it and begins to read it

"To Geo... If your father is reading this to you your already 1 year old. Your probably too young to understand what your father is saying but I just want to say I'm proud of you and that I hope you live a wonderful life, even if I'm not there to watch... sincerely Ore"

says Kevin

"... Ore..."

says Hope as she looks down to the ground as Kevin puts the pendant around Geo's neck. He then notices Hope is crying

"... hey... hey he'll be fine... come on we've sat here long enough we need to head to the closest town and hide there"

says Kevin taking Hope by the hand and leading her on

-Meanwhile-

Ore is laying on his gut in the mud as he looks up and sees X hanging over Ore with a sword through his side

"Exavier!"

cries Ore as X slowly turns his head

"Hey there... Ore... looks like I got cut pretty bad huh? hehe."

says X smiling at Ore

"Why?"

asks Ore with a little squeak in his voice

"Dont ask why... I did it because I wanted to... Ore I need to tell you something... I've always envied you... you were always stornger and smarter then me so I looked upon you as my rival... but really... Your the only real friend I've ever had..."

says X

"I...I"

says Ore trying to think of something to say

"Wow I cant feel my side at all... and my sight is a little blurry... guess this is it for me... sorry Ore... but I guess I'll... Catch you later..."

says X as he slides off the blade and falls with his face close to Ore's causing Ore to panic and scramble back

-Flashback end-

"Exavier died that day... he always had it tough... he was hated by everyone except me and Vick... he was an only child, and orphan too... he had nobody to relay on... always acted happy not to worry anyone... recieving no help from anyone... and he died trying to help others... it was kind of ironic..."

says Ore staring at Geo

"So it was you then huh? I guess you really did save our lives..."

says Geo but is cut off

"I'm not done yet there's more I havnt't told you yet..."

says Ore

-Flashback. Geo's old home-

Ore scrambles away from his friends dead corpse as the black haired man jumps back with the group

"A reasonable punishment for stepping in on our buisness"

says the man with the sword. but Ore just keeps staring at his friends body eyes wide open

"I guess we'll put you out of your misery as well"

says the man in the hood as he dashes toward Ore who is slowly picking himself up with his head down. Ore then holds out his arm and the man runs right into Ore's grasp as he gets a hold of his neck

" Put me out of my misery?"

asks Ore as he tightens his hold

"You've put enough people through that havnt't you... you were the ones who killed the other families as well arnt you..."

asks Ore

"Heh looks like you figured it out... but in the end it doesnt matter your outnumbered 7 to 1 not to mention you've already recieved serious wounds... your as good as dead"

says the man laughing at Ore

"Good as dead huh?... well I guess I'll just take you out with me!"

says Ore as he tightens his grip even harder on the mans neck

"Who... who are you? Your no ordinary brat I know that much"

says the man as Ore throws his at the other men who catch him. Suddenly a dark aura begins to cover Ore

"... My name... is Ore..."

says Ore as his eyes flare full of rage as he lunges at the group and the leaves his body and travels up to his hand

"... Ore Stelar!"

Yells Ore as he thrusts his arm at the group

CHAPTER END


	18. Chapter 18: Truths Confessed

Namo5000: Before I start I would like to say that I am grateful to those of you who have enjoyed my story so far. I love listening to people's opinions even if they arnt good because it helps me learn. If you have any questions or anything to say about this fanfic you can E-mail me at . Thank you.

Chapter 14-

"Wait a second... what was that you just said?... mabey I misherd you..."

says Geo longing for an answer

"I said... my full name is... Ore Stelar..."

says Ore looking up at Geo

"B-but... that... that doesnt make any sense... if your a Stelar... why havnt I heard of you before?"

asks Geo not believing what is being told to him

"... It was... to protect you..."

says Ore looking down at the floor

"...Protect me?... from what?"

asks Geo

"...from me..."

says Ore as he recalls another past expieriance

-Flashback-

A familiar flashback, Ore is laying in a field as the dawn is rising surrounded by half a dozen men in dark robes

"Heh... I cant move at all... but at least Geo got away"

mumbles Ore to himself as he closes his eyes

"Captain, the boy got away and they took the Ilhumu along with him..."

says the short grey haired man to the dark robed man with the hood

"I see... lets see if we cant catch up to them..."

says the hooded man as he begins to walk away

"W-wait... Im... not done... wi-with you yet"

says Ore as he tries to crawl to the man but collapses

"Yes you are, you have neither the energy nor the capability to continue... and anyway you've lost too much blood already... you'll be dead soon... I must congratulate you though... you actually got one of us"

says the hooded man as he looks to his fallen commrad who is facedown with his sword laying at his side

"...now relax and think about peacefull things... you should have an hour at most to live... I must take my leave... farewell"

says the hooded man as he walks off with his comrads trailing behind him

"...I'm going to die?..."

says Ore to himself as he looks over to his friends laying on the ground

"... I guess I should feel scared or upset... but I dont feel anything"

says Ore as he closes he slowly closes his eyes but as they are about to shut are blinded by a radiant light

'w-what is that?"

thinks Ore to himself as he squints his eyes and the light approaches Ore and dims taking the form of a woman

"... so they were here too... how many more must die before this nightmare ends?"

asks the woman to herself looking at Vick, Haze, and X

"He-hey... who are...you?"

asks Ore as the woman turns around and looks down at Ore

"Oh sorry my bad I didnt notice you there"

sayy the woman appologising

"I said... who are you?"

asks Ore again demanding an answer but then covers his mouth and starts coughing violently as blood drips from his mouth between his fingers

"... let me ask you something... do you want to live?"

asks the woman

"Y-yes! but how?"

asks Ore

"Leave that to me... I will save you but on one condition..."

says the woman

"Ok what is it? I'll do anything!"

cries Ore as he begins to cough again

"... please calm down, you'll only hurt yourself... you know ... there is too much hate and evil in this world... hate, pride, jeaolosy all of these has tainted this world... this world needs a human who can understand them and guide them to peace... could I ask you to accept this request?"

asks the woman

"... can you save my friends?"

asks Ore

"... Unfortunatly, I can only heal the wounded... bringing back the dead is simply out of my power... however two of your friends still seem to be alive... but I still need you answer... will you accept my request?"

asks the woman

"Yes"

replies Ore

"... It is done"

says the woman as a bright light covers Ore's wounds and dims down revealing the wounds of Ore, Vick, and Haze are gone

"Th-thank you... can I... ask your name?"

asks Ore

"My name is..."

-Flashback end-

"... Serenade, the spirit of light"

says the woman standing behind Geo

"Th-the spirit of light? You?"

says Geo with an enthusiactic voice

"Yes, I was also known once as the lord of the undernet"

says Serenade

"Undernet? wait thats right dad told me about that place once it was an ancient netarea infected with viruses, is that right?"

asks Geo

" Thats correct... I stayed in the undernet to keep the spewing darkness from reaching other parts of the net... but that isnt important now... Geo I gifted upon you the power to awaken Nospheratu because I believed you would be able to keep it safe. I'm sure you've noticed at times when in life-threatening moments your power suddenly shot up, am I correct?"

asks Serenade as Geo recalls a few past expieriances

-Flashback. Megaman Starforce 1. Classroom waveroad-

Geo blasts through the huge jammer's grip and lands on the ground as Megaman Leo

"I will protect her!"

yells Geo at the large EM-Jammer as he dashes toward it

-Flashback 2. Megaman Starforce 1. Cephius Throne Room"

"Cephius!"

yells Geo as Andromedia tries to obsorb Cephius

"Megabuster!"

yells Geo as he is covered by a bright blue light

'What is this light?'

thinks Geo as he looks at his enxtended hand glow, then fires the buster at Andromedia

-Flashback 3-

Kevin has been obsorbed by Crimson Dragon

"Dad!"

cries Geo as his Dad is obsorbed into Crimson Dragons's core

"Heh, what now boy will you fight me now that your father is inside me?"

says Crimson Dragon provoking Geo

"... Dad said he wanted me to protect people I love... no matter the cost... and thats exactly what I'll do!"

barks Geo as he is engulfed in crimson red and black swirling energy

"What is this?"

cried Crimson Dragon as the red and black swirling ball of energy disperts exposing Megaman Red Joker

"... say goodbye..."

says Geo emotionesly as he turns his head to Crimson Dragon

-Flashback End-

"The power I gave you was ment to keep Nospheratu sealed away but I added a little of my power into it which would activate under extream circumstances... But I also asked Ore to help you and keep peace... tell me Ore, how did you end this way?"

asks Serenade as Ore turns his head away from Serenade

" I could never do what you asked... keep peace among humanity? Impossible, nobody- nothing could do that... a fool's errand, I threw my emotions away a long time ago so I wouldn't become like all the other humans who fell to their emotions..."

barks Ore

"...that's not true..."

says Geo

"Excuse me?"

says Ore

"... You didn't just throw away your emotions... nobody can do that..."

says Geo

"And what makes you so sure?"

asks Ore

"...because you saved my dad... somebody who had thrown their emotions away like that wouldn't save another's life... you did that because you still felt a bond to him... didn't you?"

asks Geo

"...I did that so I could get the Ilhumu from him... anyway after that night everything changed..."

says Ore

" And you felt the need to lie in order to save yourself?"

asks Serenade

"I wasn't lieing at the time... I really did mean to live up to my promise... after that night we wernt able to revive X, so Haze got the idea to replace his soul with dark energy... he was never the same but we traveled togather and tried to keep peace in the world just the four of us... but over years of failure I noticed things were only getting worst... then I remembered that one night... and I remembered those men who attacked Kevin"

says Ore

"And then what?"

asks Serenade

"I tracked them down from similar disapearance reports... when I did find them we asked to join them, they eargerly accepted... For years we searched for the Ilhumu's but... Our group began to die one after another... eventually it was just Vick, Haze, X, and myself... we kept searching but... I was also looking for you... Geo"

says Ore turning to Geo

"Why...?"

asks Geo

"Because I still knew something that I knew your parents wouldn't tell you about... I had to let you know... about your brother..."

says Ore

"Br-brother?... thats... thats ridiculous... Dad would never keep something like that from me... and how am I to be sure we are really related?

asks Geo as Sonia steps foward and places a hand on Geo turning him around

"Come on Geo let's go, he's just trying to taunt you..."

says Sonia as she guides him away but Ore begins to speak up again

"Your brother... he made a big mistake... he left you as a child. He regreted his decision and started searching for you for years nonstop... he wouldn't quit until he found you and made it up to you..."

says Ore making Geo stop

"How would you know this?"

asks Geo

" Ore is telling the truth... you did have a brother... he was in high persuit to find you... and he did..."

says Serenade as Geo turns around

"Who?"

asks Geo

"Your brother did eventually find you... infact he's the one talking to you right now..."

says Serenade

"You mean-"

says Geo but is cut off by Ore

"Geo... my name is Ore Stelar... and I am your older brother!"

says Ore staring at Geo as Geo steps back in shock

"O-Ore... my-my brother?... that... that's impossible... your lieing!"

barks Geo surprising Ore

"Oh but it's not, it's all true"

says a Haze as he appears from behind Ore with Vick, X, and Solo

"H-Haze? I told you to find the last Ilhumu... why are you here?"

asks Ore

"Looks like you took a rough beating... anyway I did locate the last Ilhumu... infact it's right there..."

says Haze as he points to Geo's pocket, then helping Ore to his feet

"Thank you Haze... now just-"

says Ore as Haze begins to squeeze his hand

"Haze?"

says Ore

"I'm a little tired of calling you Master now..."

says Haze as he rests his palm on Ore's chest

"Haze, what are you-"

says Ore as Haze sends a blast of energy through his palm into Ore's chest knocking him backwards, then walks over to Geo

"Ore!"

cries Geo as he watches Ore get knocked onto the ground, then looks up at Haze

" Come on boy lets seeit..."

says Haze as he holds out his hand

"No! You cant have it!"

barks Geo

"I see... will I didn't come all the way here so I could be told no and just leave... I'm going to have to take it from you by force..."

says Haze as he turns around and walks a bit creating some distance between Geo and him, then his hand is covered by a black sphere of energy and extends it behind him at Geo

"I'll just take it from your corpse then!"

says Haze closing his eyes and grinning at Geo, he then shoots a black beam at Geo as it flies toward his head

"Haze, No!"

cries Ore but is ignored as the beam continues to Geo who is immobilised in fear and confusion

"Geo, run!"

cries Ore.

Suddenly Geo is pushed backwards onto the ground. When Geo opens his eyes Serenade is standing infront of Geo with her arms opened wide as the large beam is being held back by Serenade.

"Serenade!"

cries Geo

"Geo Stelar... get up onto your feet... you are the awakener, you must learn how to control your power... You need to ignore your emotions right now and do what you need to protect this planet... no matter the cost"

says Serenade as she turns her head and smiles as the beam continues to pummle into Serenade

"Serenade get out of the way!"

yells Geo

"Sorry, I cant do that... I made a promise too"

says Serenade as she smiles sadly at Ore

-Flashback-

"Then we have a deal?"

asks Ore

"Yes, you help keep peace and I'll make sure no harm comes upon Geo"

says Serenade smiling

"Thank you Serenade"

says Ore

-Flashback End-

'He's the spitting image of his brother...'

says Serenade as a she then looks at Geo

"Geo... farewell"

says Serenade as her body begins to disinigrate and the beam is thrown around by the two reinments behind her and is kicked back to Haze hitting him point blank

"Serenade!"

Cries Ore and Geo as Ore fights through the rubble surrounding him and runs toward the injured Haze and picks him up by his neck

"Haze! What reason was there to do that? She was no threat! You'll pay for this!"

barks Ore as he pulls his fist back and covers it in dark energy, as he is about to strike Haze his arm is pulled back by X

"X?"

says Ore as X knees Ore in the stoumach dropping him to his knees as Haze drops down to his knees breathing heavily

"Guahhah"

cries Ore as he grips his stoumach, Vick then walks up to Geo

"Now give us that Ilhumu..."

says Vick as she holds out her hand

"N-no!"

barks Geo

"So you still resist huh?"

asks Vick as she grabs Sonia and points a gun to her head

" Now I'll say it once more, give me that Ilhumu"

says Vick as Sonia tries to struggle out

"Sonia! Let her go!"

barks Geo

"Then give it to me"

says Vick as Geo slowly takes the Ilhumu out of his pocket and stares at his reflection

"Geo dont do it, you can't!"

cries Sonia

"Well boy lets have it unless you want to be the one to clean up after your friend"

says Vick as she pulls the hammer back causing Solo to take a step foward but is stopped by X's arm who glares at him

"Dont interfere"

says X to Solo

"Well have you made up your mind?"

asks Vick as Geo hands her the Ilhumu

"Good choice, you just saved her life"

says Vick as she throws Sonia on the ground knocking her unconsious and walks over to Haze handing him the Ilhumu as X help him to his feet

" The last Ilhumu... with every of them in our possesion we can open the starlight path"

says Haze as Geo checks to see if Sonia is ok

"Sonia... Sonia wake up!"

yells Geo

"Dont bother she's unconsious she cant hear you... thanks for your help...

says Haze as he walks up to Geo

"What are you-"

asks Geo but is cut off as Haze pierces his hand through Geo's chest

"I have no more use for you"

says Haze grining at Geo

"Ahhhhhhh!"

cries Geo as Haze pulls his hand out holding a crystal prism with a red sphere in the center as Geo falls backwards

"What are you doing?"

barks Solo as he dashes toward Geo and catches him

"If I'm correct... this should be the power Serenade gave to him... the key to waking up Nospheratu, with this there is nothing to stop us from reaching our goal"

says Haze as he holds it up to his face inbetween his index and middle finger

"What did you do to Geo?"

barks Solo

"Well you seem to care an awful lot about this boy dont you? Were you two friends?"

asks Haze as he walks to the end of the room not waiting for an answer with Vick and X helping him and stands infront of a wall

"Haze... what are you going to do with that?"

asks Ore

" I'm going awaken Nospheratu... I'm going to obsorb his powers... and with them I am going to control every pitiful being on this Earth... under my control I will turn everyone of them against each other mother, father, brother, sister all will turn against each other... I will turn this planet into a living hell"

says Haze giving Ore a wicked grin

"What? That's not what we agreed on!"

barks Ore

"I know it's not... your goal was never what I intended to do... from the begining I was always pulling the strings..."

says Haze

"What do you mean by that?"

asks Ore

"Do you remember the day I came back to you... and when we fought off those men?"

asks Haze

"What of it?"

says Ore

"You never found it strange that I just happened to show up, out of nowhere? and isnt it wierd that only your town was attacked?"

asks Haze

"... what do you mean?"

asks Ore

"It was me... I guided those men to your city... I was already one of them... it was me who guided them to you... I only fought with you so you wouldn't be suspicious... and it was me... who gave the order for X's murder..."

says Haze

"You? X died because of you?"

barks Ore

"I did"

says Haze

"What reason in hell would you do that?"

barks Ore

"I never really did like him that much... but this version of Exavier is much better..."

says Haze grinning as Ore grits his teeth

"... also I did it... to make your life as miserable as possible

"What?"

barks Ore

"I killed your friend... made him my puppet... even seperated you from your family... just to torture you..."

says Haze

"You bastard!"

barks Ore

" Well I can see you have lost your sense of being... I'll take my leave from you now..."

says Haze as he traces a circle on the wall which disinegrates the wall leaving a hole

"Farewell Ore... Kote, are you coming?"

asks Haze

"Yes sir"

says Kote as she steps forward and walks toward Haze

"Kote? where are you going?"

asks Mach recieving no reply

"Kote stop!"

yells Ace

"Sorry Ace... but I'm done acting now..."

says Kote as she stops infront of the hole in the wall

"Acting?"

repeats Ace

"Sorry but I must be going"

says Kote as she steps through the hole with Vick and X

" Kote wait!"

yells Ace again

"Goodbye, Geo Stelar... the next time we meet... you will die"

says Haze smiling at Geo who is laying on the ground in pain, Haze then steps through the portal colapsing shortly

-Chapter end-


End file.
